Νευροεπιστήμη
Νευροεπιστήμη Neuroscience thumb|300px| [[Νευρoεπιστήμη Νευροφυσιολογία Νευρικό Σύστημα ]] thumb|300px| [[Νούς Φιλοσοφία Παραψυχολογία Νευροφυσιολογία Θρησκεία Ψυχολογία Μεταφυσική Εσωτερισμός ]] - Επιστημονικός Κλάδος της Βιολογίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Νευροεπιστήμη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις "νεύρο" και "επιστήμη". Τομείς Κυτταρική Νευροεπιστήμη *Νευρώνας *Νευρωνικές πρωτεΐνες *Νευρικό Σύστημα *Ανάπτυξη του νευρικού συστήματος *Δίαυλοι ιόντων *Μεμβρανικό Δυναμικό (δυναμικό μεμβράνης) *Τοπική μετάδοση σημάτων: παθητικές ηλεκτρικές ιδιότητες του νευρώνα *Διαδιδόμενα σήματα: το δυναμικό ενέργειας * Συναπτική Διαβίβαση * Διαβίβαση στη νευρομυϊκή σύναψη *Συναπτική Ολοκλήρωση *Διαμόρφωση της συναπτικής διαβίβασης: Συστήματα δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου *Απελευθέρωση διαβιβαστών *Νευροδιαβιβαστής *Ένα κλινικό παράδειγμα: Η βαρεία μυασθένεια * νευρικά κύτταρα και γνωστική λειτουργία *Γνωστική λειτουργία και φλοιός * Κυτταρική οργάνωση του ΚΝΣ - Δομή και λειτουργία νευρικών και γλοιακών κυττάρων * Μοριακή Νευροβιολογία **Αντιγραφή, **Μεταγραφή (μετα-μεταγραφικές τροποποιήσεις), **Μετάφραση (μετα-μεταφραστικές τροποποιήσεις) **Ρύθμιση της γονιδιακής έκφρασης στο ΚΝΣ *Πλασματική μεμβράνη, δίαυλοι, υποδοχείς, ενδοκυττάρια μεταγωγή σήματος * Επίδραση ενδογενών (γενετικών) παραγόντων στο ΚΝΣ. * Επίδραση περιβαλλοντικών παραγόντων (εμπειρία) στο ΚΝΣ. * Δυναμικό ηρεμίας κυττάρου * Δυναμικά ενέργειας * Μετασυναπτικά δυναμικά και συναπτική ολοκλήρωση : Διέγερση, Αναστολή * Επιβίωση νευρικών κυττάρων, γήρανση, νευροεκφύλιση * Μηχανισμοί σύνθεσης, αποθήκευσης, απελευθέρωσης νευροδιαβιβαστών * Δομή και λειτουργία υποδοχέων νευροδιαβιβαστών * Νευροβιολογία της μνήμης και της μάθησης: Aplysia και LTP * Νευροβιολογία της μνήμης και της μάθησης: Θηλαστικά Συστημική Νευροεπιστήμη *Δίκτυα νευρώνων και συμπεριφορά *Όραση **Διαθλαστικά μέσα του οφθαλμού. **Φωτομετατροπή **Αμφιβληστροειδής **Το σκίτσο των 2.5 διαστάσεων **Ανώτερη απαρτίωση *Ακοή και ισορροπία *Σωματοαισθητικός φλοιός *Κινήσεις **Νευρικός έλεγχος μυϊκών συστολών **Μυϊκοί υποδοχείς, **νωτιαία κυκλώματα και **αντανακλαστικά **Οφθαλμοκίνηση **Βασικά γάγγλια **Παρεγκεφαλίδα **Κινητικός Φλοιός **Προκινητικός Φλοιός *Στρες και αναπαραγωγή *Στρες και Ανοσοποιητικό Σύστημα *Βιολογικοί ρυθμοί *Συναισθήματα. *Μεταιχμιακό Σύστημα. *Γλωσσικές λειτουργίες *Εξειδίκευση των ημισφαιρίων Υπολογιστική Νευροεπιστήμη *Νευρωνικά Συστήματα *Βιοφυσικά Μοντέλα Νευρικών Κυττάρων *Υπολογιστικές Μέθοδοι Οπτικής Αντίληψης *Βιομημιτικά Ρομποτικά Συστήματα (2 ώρες) *Αυτόνομη Ρομποτική Πλοήγηση *Ιατρική Απεικόνιση Ορισμοί Βασικών Εννοιών Α *Αγνωσία (Agnosia) Απώλεια της γνώσης. Η ανικανότητα να αντιληφθούμε αντικείμενα μέσω των φυσιολογικών, κατά τα άλλα, αισθητικών οδών, π.χ. αγνωσία βάθους, αγνωσία κίνησης, αγνωσία χρωμάτων και προσωπαγνωσία (ανικανότητα αναγνώρισης προσώπων). *Αγωγή, αλματώδης (Conduction, saltatory) Μορφή αγωγής η οποία παρατηρείται στις εμμύελες ίνες, όπου το δυναμικό ενέργειας «πηδά» ταχέως από τον έναν κόμβο Ranvier στον επόμενο. *Αγωγή, ηλεκτροτονική (Conduction, electrotonic) Η παθητική εξάπλωση των μεταβολών τάσης μεταξύ διαφορετικών περιοχών της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης του νευρώνα. *Αγωγιμότητα (Conductance, G) Μέτρο της ευκολίας με την οποία τα ιόντα ρέουν διά μέσου ενός διαύλου? μετρείται σε siemens. **Αγωγιμότητα διαρροής (Conductance, leakage, gl) Η συνολική αγωγιμότητα ενός πληθυσμού διαύλων εν ηρεμία. **Αγωγιμότητα, μη συναπτική (Conductance, nonsynaptic) Ροή ρεύματος διά μέσου ενός τμήματος της μετασυναπτικής μεμβράνης το οποίο περιβάλλει μια περιοχή που περιέχει διαύλους ιόντων με συναπτική δραστηριότητα. *Αγωγός (Conductor) Κάθε σώμα που άγει Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα. Το κυτταρόπλασμα και το εξωκυτταρικό υγρό είναι αγωγοί, διότι και τα δύο είναι διαλύματα ιόντων. Πρβλ. Αντιστάτης. *Αδρενεργική διαβίβαση (Adrenergic transmission) Συναπτική διαβίβαση προκαλούμενη από έναν νευρώνα ο οποίος απελευθερώνει νοραδρεναλίνη ή αδρεναλίνη. *Αιματο-εγκεφαλικός φραγμός (Blood brain barrier) Eξειδικευμένος φραγμός από ενδοθηλιακά κύτταρα και αστροκύτταρα, ο οποίος εμποδίζει την προσπέλαση μεγαλομοριακών πρωτεϊνών και φορτισμένων μορίων στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. *Αίσθηση (Sensation) Αφή, πόνος, όραση, ακοή, όσφρηση και γεύση. Καθεμία από τις αισθήσεις αυτές χαρακτηρίζεται από τέσσερεις ιδιότητες: είδος, ένταση, διάρκεια και εντόπιση. *Αίσθηση άκρου φαντάσματος (Phantom limb sensation) Αίσθηση σχετική με ένα ακρωτηριασμένο άκρο, η οποία εμφανίζεται χαρακτηριστικά στη θέση του ακρωτηριασμού. *Άκανθα (Spine) Μικροσκοπική προεκβολή του δενδριτικού στελέχους η οποία είναι εξειδικευμένη για να δέχεται συναπτικές ώσεις. *Ακετυλοχολινεστεράση (Acetylcholinesterase) Ένζυμο το οποίο υδρολύει τον νευροδιαβιβαστή ακετυλοχολίνη (ACh) σε χολίνη και σε οξικό οξύ, συμβάλλοντας στην ταχεία λήξη του μετασυναπτικού ρεύματος και ως εκ τούτου στην ταχεία λήξη του σήματος. Υπάρχει σε μεγάλη συγκέντρωση στον βασικό υμένα των συναπτικών πτυχών της μυϊκής ίνας. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της χολίνης που προέρχεται από την υδρόλυση δεσμεύεται εκ νέου από τον μεταφορέα της χολίνης για την προσυναπτική απόληξη. *Ακετυλοχολίνη (Acetylcholine, ACh) Nευροδιαβιβαστής που απελευθερώνεται στις νευρομυϊκές συνάψεις και σε ορισμένες συνάψεις του κεντρικού νευρικού συστήματος. *Ακουστικό σύστημα (Auditory system) Το νευρωνικό σύστημα το οποίο αρχίζει από το έσω ούς και διά μέσου του εγκεφαλικού στελέχους και του έσω γονατώδους πυρήνα του θαλάμου καταλήγει στον ακουστικό φλοιό παράγει διακριτική ακοή. *Ακτινωτό νευρογλοιακό κύτταρο (Radial glial cell) Επιμηκυσμένο νευρογλοιακό κύτταρο που βρίσκεται στον φλοιό και χρησιμεύει ως υπόστρωμα για την ακτινωτή μετανάστευση των προγονικών κυττάρων των νευρώνων από την κοιλιακή ζώνη. Πρβλ. Nευρογλοιακά κύτταρα. *Αμινεργική διαβίβαση (Aminergic transmission) Συναπτική διαβίβαση προκαλούμενη από έναν νευρώνα ο οποίος απελευθερώνει μια βιογενή αμίνη. *ΑMPA (alpha-amino 3 hydro 5 methyl 4 isoxazole propionic acid) Αγωνιστής του γλουταμινικού οξέος ο οποίος δραστηριοποιεί μια κατηγορία υποδοχέων μη-NMDA γλουταμινικού οξέος. Πρβλ. Υποδοχέας ΝMDA. *Αμυγδαλή (Amygdala) Ομάδα πυρήνων που βρίσκονται στο βάθος του κροταφικού λοβού του εγκεφαλικού ημισφαιρίου και διασυνδέονται με τον υποθάλαμο, τον ιπποκάμπειο σχηματισμό και τον θάλαμο. Αποτελεί την περιοχή του εγκεφάλου η οποία έχει την πιο εξειδικευμένη σχέση με το συναίσθημα και ειδικότερα με το άγχος. Συντονίζει τις αυτόνομες και τις ενδοκρινικές αποκρίσεις, σε συνδυασμό με τις συναισθηματικές καταστάσεις. *Αμφιβληστροειδοτοπικός χάρτης (Retinotopic map) Η κανονική προβολή του αμφιβληστροειδούς στα κέντρα του οπτικού συστήματος (έξω γονατώδη πυρήνα, άνω διδύμιο, οπτικό φλοιό). *Ανασταλτικό μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό (Inhibitory postsynaptic potential, IPSP) Μεταβολή τάσης σε ένα μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο ως απόκριση στην απελευθέρωση νευροδιαβιβαστή από μια ανασταλτική προσυναπτική απόληξη. *Ανασταλτικός (Inhibitory) Αναφέρεται σε έναν νευρώνα ή σε μια σύναψη που δραστηριοποιεί διαύλους ιόντων με ένα δυναμικό αναστροφής το οποίο έχει αρνητική τιμή μεγαλύτερη από τον ουδό. Πρβλ. Διεγερτικός. *Αναστολή, αλληλένδετη (Inhibition, reciprocal). Bλ. Αναστολή, ορθόδρομη. *Αναστολή, αναδραστική (ή έξω) (Inhibition, feedback ή lateral) Aνασταλτικό κύκλωμα στο οποίο ένας νευρώνας διεγείρει έναν ανασταλτικό διάμεσο νευρώνα που πραγματοποιεί αναδραστική σύνδεση με τον πρώτο νευρώνα. Αυτός ο τύπος κυκλώματος είναι μια μορφή αυτορρύθμισης. Πρβλ. Αναστολή, ορθόδρομη. *Αναστολή, έξω (Inhibition, lateral). Bλ. Αναστολή, αναδραστική. *Αναστολή, μετασυναπτική (Inhibition, postsynaptic) Η υπερπόλωση ενός μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου η οποία ελαττώνει την πιθανότητα ή αναστέλλει ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. Πρβλ. Αναστολή, ορθόδρομη? Αναστολή, αναδραστική. *Αναστολή, ορθόδρομη (ή αλληλένδετη) (Inhibition, feed-forward ή reciprocal) Aνασταλτικό κύκλωμα στο οποίο ένας νευρώνας διεγείρει άμεσα έναν στόχο και τον αναστέλλει έμμεσα διεγείροντας έναν εμβόλιμο ανασταλτικό νευρώνα. Ο τύπος αυτός κυκλώματος, συνήθης στην αλληλένδετη εννεύρωση που ενεργοποιείται από συστήματα μονοσυναπτικών αντανακλαστικών, συντονίζει συμπεριφορές ανταγωνισμού, π.χ. τη διέγερση ενός καμπτήρα μυός και την αναστολή ενός εκτείνοντος μυός. *Αναστολή, προσυναπτική (Inhibition, presynaptic) Η δράση ενός προσυναπτικού κυττάρου στη νευραξονοαξονική σύναψη για την ελάττωση της ποσότητας του απελευθερούμενου νευροδιαβιβαστή από το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο σε ένα τρίτο κύτταρο. Πρβλ. Διευκόλυνση, προσυναπτική. *Ανοσοσφαιρίνες (Immunoglobulins) Υπεροικογένεια γλυκοπρωτεϊνών, μία από τις κύριες οικογένειες δομικών γλυκοπρωτεϊνών που μετέχουν στην κυτταρική πρόσφυση: τα μόρια κυτταρικής πρόσφυσης που έχουν σχέση με τις ανοσοσφαιρίνες. Πρβλ. Καντερίνες? Ιντεγρίνες. *Ανταγωνισμός, νευρωνικός (Competition, neuronal) Η υπερβολική εννεύρωση των κυττάρων-στόχων κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης οδηγεί στον ανταγωνισμό μεταξύ των προσαγωγών ινών. Οι ασθενέστερες συνάψεις εξαλείφονται, διότι άλλες συνάψεις διατηρούν επιτυχέστερα τις ώσεις στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. *Αντανακλαστικό, μονοσυναπτικό (Reflex, monosynaptic) *Αντανακλαστικό το οποίο διεκπεραιώνεται με μία μόνο σύναψη μεταξύ δύο τύπων νευρώνων (αισθητικών νευρώνων και κινητικών νευρώνων) στον νωτιαίο μυελό. Πρβλ. Πολυσυναπτικό αντανακλαστικό. *Αντανακλαστικό, μυοτατικό (Reflex, stretch) Μονοσυναπτικό αντανακλαστικό το οποίο διεκπεραιώνεται από μυϊκές ατράκτους και κινητικούς νευρώνες γ και το οποίο προκαλεί τη συστολή των ενδοατράκτιων ινών όταν ο μυς εκτείνεται. *Αντανακλαστικό, νωτιαίο (Reflex, spinal) Ακούσια κίνηση η οποία προκαλείται από αισθητικές ώσεις και διεκπεραιώνεται από νευρωνικό κύκλωμα του νωτιαίου μυελού. *Αντανακλαστικό, πολυσυναπτικό (Reflex, polysynaptic) *Αντανακλαστικό το οποίο διεκπεραιώνεται με περισσότερες από μία συνάψεις στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Αντανακλαστικό, μονοσυναπτικό. *Αντιπροσώπευση, εσωτερική (Representation, internal) Σχέδιο δραστηριότητας σε μία ή περισσότερες περιοχές του εγκεφάλου το οποίο αντιπροσωπεύει ένα εξωτερικό ερέθισμα, μια δράση, μια αίσθηση ή μια σκέψη. *Ηλεκτρική Αντίσταση (Resistance, R) Το αντίστροφο της αγωγιμότητας, 1/G. Μετρείται σε ohm. *Αντιστάτης (Resistor) Κάθε αντικείμενο που έχει αντίσταση και ανθίσταται στη ροή του ρεύματος. Σύμφωνα με τον νόμο του Ohm, R = V/I. *Αντλία νατρίου-καλίου (Sodium-potassium pump) Διαμεμβρανική πρωτεΐνη η οποία μετακινεί Na+ και K+ αντίθετα προς την ηλεκτροχημική τους βαθμίδωση. Προκαλεί εκροή νατρίου από το κύτταρο και εισροή καλίου, χρησιμοποιώντας ενέργεια από την υδρόλυση της ΑΤΡ. *Ανώτερης τάξης φλοιός (Higher-order cortex). Bλ. Φλοιός. *Αξονείλημα (Axolemma) Η κυτταρική μεμβράνη του νευράξονα. *Αξονική Τομογραφία (Computerized tomography, CT scan) Εικόνες ακτίνων Χ ενισχυμένες με υπολογιστή οι οποίες αποκαλύπτουν λεπτές διαφορές και μικρές δομές των ιστών που δεν είναι δυνατόν να ελεγχθούν με τις συμβατικές τεχνικές ακτινογραφίας. Πρβλ. Τομογραφία εκπομπής ποζιτρονίων? Απεικόνιση μαγνητικού συντονισμού. *Απαγωγός (Efferent) Ένας νευρώνας ή μια οδός που στέλνει σήματα από το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα προς την περιφέρεια ή προς κατώτερα κέντρα επεξεργασίας. Πρβλ. Προσαγωγός. *Απεικόνιση μαγνητικού συντονισμού (Magnetic resonance imaging, MRI) Τεχνική η οποία χρησιμοποιεί υπολογιστή για την απεικόνιση δομών του εγκεφάλου σε ζώντες οργανισμούς? χρησιμοποιείται για τη διερεύνηση τόσο της λειτουργίας όσο και της δομής. Πρβλ. Aξονική τομογραφία. *Απευαισθητοποίηση (Desensitization) Η διεργασία με την οποία η σύνδεση ενός προσδέματος με έναν υποδοχέα οδηγεί σε μειωμένη αποτελεσματικότητα του υποδοχέα. *Απόκλιση (Divergence) Η περίπτωση κατά την οποία ένα προσυναπτικό κύτταρο σχηματίζει συνάψεις με περισσότερα μετασυναπτικά κύτταρα. Πρβλ. Σύγκλιση. *Απόκριση όρεξης (Appetitive response) Η απόκριση σε θετικό ενισχυτικό ερέθισμα, όπως είναι π.χ. η τροφή ή το ποτό. *Απόληξη, προσυναπτική (Terminal, presynaptic) Το μέρος του νευρώνα από το οποίο απελευθερώνονται συναπτικά κυστίδια με εξωκυττάρωση (χημικές συνάψεις) ή το οποίο συνδέεται μέσω χασματοσυνδέσεων με το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο (ηλεκτρικές συνάψεις). *Απομυελίνωση (Demyelination) Εκφύλιση του μονωτικού μυελώδους ελύτρου του νευράξονα, οφειλόμενη σε νόσο. *APV (2-amino 5-phosphonovaleric acid) Φάρμακο που αποκλείει τον υποδοχέα NMDA του γλουταμινικού οξέoς. *Αρχή του μεγέθους (Size principle) Η σειρά δραστηριοποίησης των κινητικών νευρώνων ανάλογα με το μέγεθος του κυτταρικού σώματος. Νευρώνες με το μεγαλύτερο κυτταρικό σώμα δραστηριοποιούνται πρώτοι. *Ασβέστιο (Calcium, Ca) Bασικό χημικό στοιχείο για τη λειτουργία του νευρικού συστήματος. Η εισροή ιόντων ασβεστίου (Ca2+), η οποία ελέγχεται από διαύλους μεμβράνης, επηρεάζει πολλές μεταβολικές διεργασίες μέσα στους νευρώνες και πυροδοτεί την απελευθέρωση νευροδιαβιβαστών. *Αστροκύτταρο (Astrocyte) Η πιο πολυάριθμη από τις τρεις κύριες κατηγορίες νευρογλοιακών κυττάρων. Πρβλ. Ολιγοδενδροκύτταρο? Κύτταρο Schwann. *Αταξία (Ataxia) Διαταραχή της ισορροπίας και του βαδίσματος η οποία συνοδεύει βλάβες στην παρεγκεφαλίδα ή στις ραχιαίες δέσμες. *Αύλακα (Sulcus) Η αύλακα μεταξύ δύο ελίκων του φλοιού των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. *Αυξητικοί παράγοντες (Growth factors) Πολύ εξειδικευμένες πρωτεΐνες οι οποίες φαίνεται ότι παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στον πολλαπλασιασμό, στη διαφοροποίηση και στην επιβίωση των νευρώνων και των νευρογλοιακών κυττάρων. *Αυξητικός κώνος (Growth cone) Εξειδικευμένη δομή στην κορυφή του νευράξονα αναπτυσσόμενων νευρώνων η οποία μετέχει στην ανίχνευση μηνυμάτων στο περιβάλλον και παρέχει την κινητήρια δύναμη για την επέκταση του νευράξονα. Πρβλ. Nευραξονική ιχνηλασία. *Αυτόνομη μοίρα (Autonomic division) Η μία από τις δύο κύριες υποδιαιρέσεις του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. Αποτελεί το κινητικό σύστημα των σπλάχνων, των λείων μυϊκών ινών και των εξωκρινών αδένων. Η αυτόνομη μοίρα αποτελείται από τρεις υποδιαιρέσεις με χωριστή διάταξη στον χώρο: το συμπαθητικό, το παρασυμπαθητικό και το εντερικό νευρικό σύστημα. *Αφασία (Aphasia) Κατηγορία γλωσσικών διαταραχών που οφείλονται σε βλάβη σε συγκεκριμένες δομές του εγκεφάλου. Στις διαταραχές περιλαμβάνονται η αφασία Broca, η αφασία Wernicke, η αφασία αγωγής και η παραφασία. *Αφασία, αγωγής (Aphasia, conduction) Διαταραχή των νευρικών οδών που συνδέουν τις περιοχές αντίληψης με τις περιοχές παραγωγής της ομιλίας, με αποτέλεσμα την ανικανότητα επανάληψης απλών φράσεων, ενώ διατηρείται η ικανότητα κατανόησης του προφορικού ή του γραπτού λόγου. Β *Βαρβιτουρικά (Barbiturates) Κατηγορία υπνωτικών φαρμάκων η οποία περιλαμβάνει τη φαινοβαρβιτάλη και τη σεκοβαρβιτάλη. Τα βαρβιτουρικά προσδένονται στους μετασυναπτικούς υποδοχείς του νευροδιαβιβαστή GABA, προκαλώντας αύξηση του ρεύματος χλωρίου και ενισχύοντας, έτσι, την ανασταλτική συναπτική διαβίβαση. *Βασικά γάγγλια (Basal ganglia) Αμφοτερόπλευρες εν τω βάθει δομές των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων οι οποίες περιλαμβάνουν το κέλυφος, τον κερκοφόρο πυρήνα, την ωχρή σφαίρα και τη μέλαινα ουσία. Τα βασικά γάγγλια συμμετέχουν στη ρύθμιση της κίνησης. *Βασικός υμένας (Basal lamina) Εξειδικευμένη στιβάδα εξωκυτταρικής θεμέλιας ουσίας, αποτελούμενη από κολλαγόνο, πρωτεογλυκάνες και γλυκοπρωτεΐνες, η οποία καλύπτει την επιφάνεια ολόκληρης της μυϊκής ίνας. Στις συναπτικές πτυχές της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης της μυϊκής ίνας ο βασικός υμένας περιέχει ακετυλοχολινεστεράση, το ένζυμο το οποίο διασπά τον νευροδιαβιβαστή ακετυλοχολίνη στη συναπτική σχισμή. *Βενζοδιαζεπίνες (Benzodiazepines) Κατηγορία αγχολυτικών και μυοχαλαρωτικών φαρμάκων η οποία περιλαμβάνει τη διαζεπάμη (valium) και το χλωροδιαζεποξείδιο (librium). Οι βενζοδιαζεπίνες συνδέονται με τους υποδοχείς του νευροδιαβιβαστή GABA και αυξάνουν το ρεύμα χλωρίου, ενισχύοντας, έτσι, την ανασταλτική συναπτική διαβίβαση. *Βιογενείς αμίνες (Biogenic amines) Κατηγορία νευροδιαβιβαστών η οποία περιλαμβάνει τη σεροτονίνη, την ισταμίνη και τις κατεχολαμίνες. *Βλαβοϋποδοχέας (Nociceptor) Αισθητικό υποδεκτικό κύτταρο ευαίσθητο σε βλαπτικά ερεθίσματα. *Βουγκαροτοξίνη α (α-Bungarotoxin) Πεπτίδιο που απομονώθηκε από το δηλητήριο φιδιών και προσδένεται με μεγάλη δύναμη στους νικοτινικούς υποδοχείς της ακετυλοχολίνης στη νευρομυϊκή σύναψη των σπονδυλωτών. *Βραχυκύκλωση (Short circuiting) Είναι αποτέλεσμα αναστολής. Ένα ανασταλτικό μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό αυξάνει την αγωγιμότητα του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου, προκαλώντας, έτσι, ελάττωση του εύρους ενός διεγερτικού μετασυναπτικού δυναμικού (δεδομένου ότι Vepsp=Iepsp/G). Γ *Γάγγλιο (Ganglion) Άθροισμα λειτουργικώς συναφών νευρικών κυττάρων στο περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα. Παραδείγματα είναι τα νωτιαία γάγγλια, τα οποία διεκπεραιώνουν αισθητικές λειτουργίες, και τα συμπαθητικά και τα παρασυμπαθητικά γάγγλια της αυτόνομης μοίρας του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. *Γεννήτρια δυναμικού (Potential generator) Το διαβαθμισμένο δυναμικό που παράγεται σε ένα υποδεκτικό κύτταρο από ένα κατάλληλο φυσικό ερέθισμα, π.χ. η εκπόλωση που παράγεται από έναν υποδοχέα αφής ή έναν υποδοχέα διάτασης στην προσαγωγό ίνα. *Γευστικό σύστημα (Gustatory system) Το νευρωνικό σύστημα που αρχίζει από τη Στοματική Κοιλότητα, καταλήγει στον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων και παράγει την αίσθηση της γεύσης. *Γέφυρα (Pons) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Βρίσκεται μπροστά από τον προμήκη και μεταβιβάζει πληροφορίες, σχετικές με την κίνηση από τα εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια στην παρεγκεφαλίδα. *Γλουταμινικό Οξύ (Glutamate) Ένα κοινό αμινοξύ, το L-γλουταμινικό οξύ, είναι ο κύριος διεγερτικός διαβιβαστής στον εγκέφαλο και στον νωτιαίο μυελό. Το L-γλουταμινικό οξύ αλληλεπιδρά με τρεις κατηγορίες υποδοχέων: δύο κατηγορίες ιοντοτρόπων υποδοχέων (υποδοχείς NMDA και υποδοχείς μη-NMDA) και μία κατηγορία μεταβολοτρόπων υποδοχέων. *Γνωστική νευροεπιστήμη (Cognitive neural science) Ο συνδυασμός επιστημονικών κλάδων για τη μελέτη των νευρικών μηχανισμών οι οποίοι παράγουν νοητικές διεργασίες. Στις επιστήμες αυτές περιλαμβάνονται ** η νευροεπιστήμη των συστημάτων, **η απεικόνιση του εγκεφάλου, **η συμπεριφορική νευρολογία, **η γνωστική ψυχολογία και **η επιστήμη των υπολογιστών. *Γονίδια άμεσης απόκρισης (Immediate-early genes) Γονίδια τα οποία ενεργοποιούνται ταχέως και παροδικώς, αποκρινόμενα σε ένα ερέθισμα. *cAMP (cyclic adenosine 3΄,5΄- monophosphate) Το νουκλεοτίδιο αυτό, η 3΄,5΄-κυκλική μονοφωσφορική αδενοσίνη, συντίθεται από το ένζυμο αδενυλική κυκλάση και πυροδοτεί την πρωτεϊνική φωσφορυλίωση από τις πρωτεϊνικές κινάσες που εξαρτώνται από την cAMP. Είναι δυνατόν, επίσης, να δράσει συνδεόμενο άμεσα με ορισμένους διαύλους ιόντων και, σε βακτήρια, με μεταγραφικές ενεργοποιητικές πρωτεΐνες. Η cAMP είναι, ίσως, ο πιο γνωστός δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος, και η σχετική έρευνα έχει επηρεάσει γενικά τις απόψεις μας για τους μηχανισμούς των δεύτερων αγγελιοφόρων. *cGMP (cyclic guanosine 3΄,5΄- monophosphate) Το νουκλεοτίδιο αυτό, η 3΄,5΄-κυκλική μονοφωσφορική γουανοσίνη, συντίθεται από το ένζυμο γουανυλική κυκλάση, και η δράση του τροποποιεί πρωτεΐνες κατά δύο τρόπους: **(1) με την άμεση σύνδεσή του με πρωτεΐνες, όπως είναι οι ευαίσθητοι στην cGMP δίαυλοι κατιόντων στον αμφιβληστροειδή, και **(2) με τη φωσφορυλίωση μέσω της πρωτεϊνικής κινάσης που εξαρτάται από την cGMP. Δ *Δενδρίτης (Dendrite) Το υποδεκτικό στοιχείο των περισσότερων νευρικών κυττάρων. Οι δύο κύριες θέσεις συναπτικής εισόδου του δενδρίτη είναι η άκανθα και το στέλεχος. Πρβλ. Δενδριτικοί κλάδοι. *Δενδριτικοί κλάδοι (Dendritic tree) Το σχέδιο διακλάδωσης των δενδριτών ενός νευρώνα. Η δενδριτική διακλάδωση επιτρέπει σε έναν νευρώνα να δέχεται πολλές συναπτικές ώσεις από νευρώνες μιας μεγάλης περιοχής. Οι δενδριτικοί κλάδοι είναι δυνατόν να είναι πολλοί? οι κεντρικοί νευρώνες έχουν 20 έως 40 κύριους δενδρίτες. *Δεξαμενισμός (Docking) Η προσκόλληση των συναπτικών κυστιδίων που περιέχουν διαβιβαστή στις θέσεις απελευθέρωσής του από τις ενεργούς ζώνες της προσυναπτικής απόληξης. *Δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος (Second messenger) Ουσίες παραγόμενες στα κύτταρα μετά την πρόσδεση ορμονών ή διαβιβαστών σε εξωτερικούς υποδοχείς. Στους νευρώνες, ένας δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος παράγεται όταν ένας νευροδιαβιβαστής (πρώτος αγγελιοφόρος) προσδένεται σε ένα μέλος μιας μεγάλης οικογένειας υποδοχέων η οποία περιλαμβάνει επτά διαμεμβρανικές περιοχές (π.χ. στον αδρενεργικό υποδοχέα β, στον μουσκαρινικό υποδοχέα ακετυλοχολίνης, στους υποδοχείς νευροπεπτιδίων και σε πολλούς άλλους), προκαλώντας έναν «καταρράκτη» μοριακών αλληλεπιδράσεων στις οποίες μετέχουν οι πρωτεΐνες που δεσμεύουν την GTP (πρωτεΐνες G) οι οποίες διεγείρουν την ενζυμική σύνθεση ή την απελευθέρωση δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου (π.χ. της cAMP από την αδενυλική κυκλάση, της cGMP από την γουανυλική κυκλάση, της ΙΡ3 και της διακιλογλυκερόλης από τη φωσφολιπάση C και του αραχιδονικού οξέος από τη φωσφολιπάση Α2). Αυτοί οι δεύτεροι αγγελιοφόροι είναι δυνατόν να δράσουν με διάφορους τρόπους: π.χ. η cAMP, η cGMP και η ΙΡ3 μπορούν να δράσουν άμεσα, προσδενόμενες σε έναν δίαυλο ιόντων ή σε άλλους ενδοκυτταρικούς υποδοχείς, ή μπορούν να δράσουν έμμεσα μέσω πρωτεϊνικής φωσφορυλίωσης με συγκεκριμένες κινάσες, όπως είναι η πρωτεϊνική κινάση που εξαρτάται από την cAMP (ΡΚΑ) και η πρωτεϊνική κινάση C που εξαρτάται από την cGMP (βλ. cAMP, cGMP). Το ασβέστιο (Ca2+), το οποίο εισέρχεται στους νευρώνες διά μέσου τασεοελεγχόμενων διαύλων ή διαύλων ελεγχόμενων από διαβιβαστές, ονομάζεται συχνά δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος, διότι προκαλεί μια αλληλουχία ή «καταρράκτη» μοριακών συμβάντων, τα οποία περιλαμβάνουν τη δραστηριοποίηση της πρωτεϊνικής κινάσης η οποία εξαρτάται από το σύμπλοκο Ca2+/καλμουδουλίνης και ορισμένων ισομορφών της πρωτεϊνικής κινάσης C. *Δημιουργός κεντρικού σχεδίου (Central pattern generator) Νευρωνικό κύκλωμα το οποίο δημιουργεί μια έξοδο παλμού που χρησιμοποιείται για την πρόκληση συμπεριφορών, όπως είναι η αναπνοή και η κίνηση προώθησης. Ορισμένοι από τους δημιουργούς αυτούς βρίσκονται στο εγκεφαλικό στέλεχος. *Διαβίβαση κβάντων (Quantal transmission) Οι μονάδες (κβάντα) οι οποίες πραγματοποιούν τη διαβίβαση διά μέσου μιας χημικής σύναψης. Κάθε κβάντο διαβιβαστή θεωρείται ότι αντιπροσωπεύει περίπου 5.000 μόρια διαβιβαστή που απελευθερώνονται από ένα μόνο προσυναπτικό κυστίδιο. Πρβλ. Συναπτική διαβίβαση? Συναπτικό δυναμικό? Μικροδυναμικό τελικής πλάκας. *Διαβιβαστής (Transmitter) Bλ. Νευροδιαβιβαστής. *Διαγονίδιο (Transgene) Ξένο γονίδιο που εισάγεται σε ένα ζώο. *Διακυτταρικός αγγελιοφόρος (Transcellular messenger) Μόρια παραγόμενα μέσω ενεργοποίησης υποδοχέων σε έναν νευρώνα τα οποία μπορούν να επηρεάσουν τη δραστηριότητα ενός παρακείμενου νευρώνα, διαχεόμενα διά μέσου των μεμβρανών των δύο κυττάρων. Χαρακτηριστικά παραδείγματα είναι τα αέρια μονοξείδιο του αζώτου και μονοξείδιο του άνθρακα, καθώς και το λιπίδιο αραχιδονικό οξύ και οι μεταβολίτες του. Οι ουσίες αυτές είναι επίσης πιθανοί ανάδρομοι αγγελιοφόροι. *Διαμεμβρανικές πρωτεΐνες (Membrane-spanning proteins) Ονομάζονται επίσης ενσωματωμένες πρωτεΐνες. Διαπερνούν την κυτταρική μεμβράνη και περιλαμβάνουν τους υποδοχείς, τους διαύλους ιόντων και τις αντλίες ενεργητικής μεταφοράς. *Διάμεσος Εγκέφαλος (Diencephalon) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Περιλαμβάνει τον θάλαμο και τον υποθάλαμο. Οφείλει την ονομασία του στο ότι βρίσκεται μεταξύ του μέσου εγκεφάλου και των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. *Διάμεσος νευρώνας (Interneuron) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια λειτουργικά είδη νευρώνων. Υπάρχουν δύο τύποι διάμεσων νευρώνων: οι προβλητικοί και οι τοπικοί. Πρβλ. Κινητικός νευρώνας? Αισθητικός νευρώνας. **Διάμεσος νευρώνας, προβλητικός (Interneuron, relay ή projection) Διάμεσος νευρώνας, με μακρύ νευράξονα, ο οποίος μεταδίδει πληροφορίες σε έναν απομεμακρυσμένο νευρώνα-στόχο. Πρβλ. Διάμεσος νευρώνας, τοπικός. **Διάμεσος νευρώνας, τοπικός (Interneuron, local) Διάμεσος νευρώνας με βραχύ νευράξονα, ο οποίος μεταδίδει πληροφορίες μέσα σε μια συγκεκριμένη περιοχή του εγκεφάλου. Πρβλ. Διάμεσος νευρώνας, προβλητικός. *Διατομή συνδέσμων (Commisurotomy) Χειρουργική τομή του μεσολοβίου και του πρόσθιου συνδέσμου σε επιληπτικούς ασθενείς για την πρόληψη της εξάπλωσης της επιληψίας από το ένα ημισφαίριο στο άλλο. Πρβλ. Ζώο με διηρημένο εγκέφαλο. *Δίαυλος (channel, ion channel) Διαμεμβρανική πρωτεΐνη η οποία διεκπεραιώνει τη ροή ιόντων προς το εσωτερικό του κυττάρου και προς το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του. Στα νευρικά κύτταρα, οι δίαυλοι πυροδοτούν τις αλλαγές του δυναμικού μεμβράνης, οι οποίες μεταβάλλουν τη διεγερσιμότητα. Οι δίαυλοι εμφανίζουν τρεις λειτουργικές καταστάσεις: βρίσκονται εν ηρεμία (είναι κλειστοί και ικανοί να ενεργοποιηθούν), είναι ενεργοί (ανοιχτοί) ή βρίσκονται σε κατάσταση ανερεθιστότητας (κλειστοί και ανίκανοι να ενεργοποιηθούν). Ορισμένοι δίαυλοι συμπεριφέρονται σαν απλοί αντιστάτες, άλλοι σαν ανορθωτές. Το εύρος του ρεύματος το οποίο ρέει διά μέσου ενός διαύλου είναι σχετικώς σταθερό, ενώ η διάρκεια του ανοίγματος του διαύλου ποικίλλει. Οι περισσότεροι δίαυλοι είναι επιλεκτικοί είτε προς κατιόντα είτε προς ανιόντα. Πρβλ. Δίαυλος, τασεοελεγχόμενος? Δίαυλος ελεγχόμενος από διαβιβαστή? Δίαυλος μηχανικά ελεγχόμενος? Δίαυλος χασματοσύνδεσης? Δίαυλος διαρροής. *Δίαυλος διαρροής (Channel, leakage) Βλ. Δίαυλος, εν ηρεμία. *Δίαυλος, ελεγχόμενος από διαβιβαστή (ή από πρόσδεμα) (Channel, transmitter- ή ligand-gated) Δίαυλος ιόντων του οποίου το άνοιγμα και το κλείσιμο ρυθμίζονται από την πρόσδεση ενός χημικού αγγελιοφόρου, όπως είναι ένας νευροδιαβιβαστής. Η πρόσδεση του διαβιβαστή ρυθμίζει τον δίαυλο είτε άμεσα, όταν ο υποδοχέας αποτελεί μέρος της πρωτεΐνης του διαύλου (άμεσος έλεγχος), είτε έμμεσα, όταν ο υποδοχέας είναι μια χωριστή πρωτεΐνη, με την ενεργοποίηση ενός δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου (έμμεσος έλεγχος). Το άνοιγμα των διαύλων επιτρέπει τη ροή ιόντων και μεταβάλλει, έτσι, το δυναμικό μεμβράνης του κυττάρου. Οι δίαυλοι που ελέγχονται από διαβιβαστές είναι διεγερτικοί όταν είναι διαπερατοί από το νάτριο ή το ασβέστιο και ανασταλτικοί όταν είναι διαπερατοί από το χλώριο ή το κάλιο. Πρβλ. Δίαυλος, τασεοελεγχόμενος. *Δίαυλος, εν ηρεμία (Channel, resting) Δίαυλος ιόντων στα νευρικά κύτταρα ο οποίος άγει παθητικώς ιόντα (συνήθως K+) διά μέσου της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης. Το ιοντικό ρεύμα που διαρρέει τους διαύλους αυτούς είναι υπεύθυνο για το δυναμικό ηρεμίας μεμβράνης. Ονομάζεται επίσης δίαυλος διαρροής ή μη ελεγχόμενος δίαυλος. Πρβλ. Έλεγχος. *Δίαυλος ιόντων (Ion channel) Βλ. Δίαυλος. *Δίαυλος, μη ελεγχόμενος (Channel, nongated) Βλ. Δίαυλος, εν ηρεμία. *Δίαυλος, μηχανικά ελεγχόμενος (Channel, mechanically-gated) Εξειδικευμένος δίαυλος ο οποίος μετατρέπει τα μηχανικά ερεθίσματα σε ηλεκτρικές αποκρίσεις για την αίσθηση της αφής, της δόνησης και του ήχου. *Δίαυλος, τασεοελεγχόμενος (Channel, voltage-gated) Δίαυλος ιόντων ο οποίος ανοίγει και κλείνει αποκρινόμενος στην εκπόλωση του δυναμικού μεμβράνης. Οι τασεοελεγχόμενοι δίαυλοι των νευρώνων είναι διαπερατοί από το νάτριο, το κάλιο ή το ασβέστιο. Η αναλογία των διαφορετικών τύπων τασεοελεγχόμενων διαύλων στη ζώνη ολοκλήρωσης και στη ζώνη εκκίνησης του νευρώνα καθορίζει τον τρόπο με τον οποίο ένας νευρώνας αποκρίνεται σε συναπτικές ώσεις. Οι τασεοελεγχόμενοι δίαυλοι δημιουργούν το δυναμικό ενέργειας. *Δίαυλος - υποδοχέας (Receptor-channel) Bλ. Yποδοχέας, ιοντοτρόπος. *Δίαυλος, χασματοσύνδεσης (Channel, gap-junction) Εξειδικευμένη πρωτεϊνική δομή η οποία συνδέει το κυτταρόπλασμα του προσυναπτικού και του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου στην ηλεκτρική σύναψη. Πρβλ. κοννεξόνιο. *Διέγερση (Excitation) Η εκπόλωση ενός μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου, η οποία αυξάνει την πιθανότητα δημιουργίας ενός δυναμικού ενέργειας. *Διεγερτικό μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό (Excitatory postsynaptic potential) Τα διεγερτικά συναπτικά δυναμικά τα οποία αυξάνουν την πιθανότητα σε ένα κύτταρο να δημιουργήσει ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας. *Διεγερτικός (Excitatory) Αναφέρεται σε έναν νευρώνα, σε μια σύναψη ή σε ένα συναπτικό δυναμικό που προκαλεί εκπόλωση του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου. Πρβλ. Ανασταλτικός. *Διευκόλυνση, προσυναπτική (Facilitation, presynaptic) Δράση ενός προσυναπτικού νευρώνα στην νευραξονοαξονική σύναψη, η οποία αυξάνει την ποσότητα του απελευθερούμενου νευροδιαβιβαστή από το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο σε ένα τρίτο κύτταρο. Πρβλ. Αναστολή, προσυναπτική. *Διπλής κατεύθυνσης (Bidirectional) Αναφέρεται στο ρεύμα (μιας ηλεκτρικής σύναψης ή ενός διαύλου ιόντων) το οποίο ρέει και προς τις δύο κατευθύνσεις. *Δυναμική πόλωση (Dynamic polarization) Η αρχή σύμφωνα με την οποία οι πληροφορίες στο εσωτερικό ενός νευρώνα ρέουν προς μια προβλέψιμη και σταθερή κατεύθυνση. *Δυναμικό, ανασταλτικό μετασυναπτικό (Potential, inhibitory postsynaptic) Bλ. Ανασταλτικό μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό. *Δυναμικό αναστροφής (Potential, reversal) Το δυναμικό μεμβράνης στο οποίο το εύρος του συναπτικού δυναμικού είναι μηδενικό. Στο δυναμικό αναστροφής δεν υπάρχει καθαρό ρεύμα, διότι μια ίση ποσότητα φορτίου ρέει προς το εσωτερικό του κυττάρου και προς το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του διά μέσου συναπτικών διαύλων. Για διαύλους οι οποίοι είναι επιλεκτικά διαπερατοί μόνο από ένα είδος ιόντων (όπως είναι οι δίαυλοι Na+ ή Κ+ ), το δυναμικό αναστροφής πλησιάζει το δυναμικό ισορροπίας για το είδος αυτό ιόντων. *Δυναμικό, διεγερτικό μετασυναπτικό (Potential, excitatory postsynaptic) Bλ. Διεγερτικό μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό. *Δυναμικό ενέργειας (Potential, action) Παροδική ηλεκτρική εκπόλωση του τύπου όλον ή ουδέν η οποία μεταδίδεται ενεργητικά κατά μήκος του νευράξονα και ορισμένων δενδριτών. Το ηλεκτρικό αυτό σήμα, μεγέθους 100 περίπου mV, μεταφέρει πληροφορίες από τη ζώνη ολοκλήρωσης και τη ζώνη εκκίνησης ενός νευρώνα προς τις νευραξονικές απολήξεις. Το εύρος του, το οποίο είναι του τύπου όλον ή ουδέν στη θέση παραγωγής, διατηρείται μέσω ενός αναγεννητικού μηχανισμού ο οποίος του επιτρέπει να εξαπλώνεται χωρίς μείωση. Ένα σύνθετο δυναμικό ενέργειας είναι η συνολική ηλεκτρική δραστηριότητα η οποία προέρχεται από τα δυναμικά ενέργειας ενός πληθυσμού νευρικών ή μυϊκών ινών. *Δυναμικό, ηλεκτροτονικό (Potential, electrotonic) Παθητική απόκριση του δυναμικού μεμβράνης ενός νευρώνα στη ροή ρεύματος στον νευρώνα, απόκριση που καθορίζεται από τη σταθερά απόστασης και τη χρονική σταθερά της μεμβράνης. Δυναμικό ηρεμίας μεμβράνης (Potential, resting membrane, VR) Το δυναμικό μεμβράνης ενός κυττάρου σε κατάσταση ηρεμίας. Στο δυναμικό ηρεμίας το κύτταρο δεν βρίσκεται σε ισορροπία αλλά μάλλον σε σταθερή κατάσταση, δεδομένου ότι η μεταβολική ενέργεια χρησιμοποιείται από την αντλία νατρίου-καλίου για τη διατήρηση της βαθμίδωσης των ιόντων στην εσωτερική και στην εξωτερική πλευρά της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης. Το δυναμικό ηρεμίας των νευρώνων κυμαίνεται από περίπου –40 έως –80mV και στα περισσότερα νευρικά κύτταρα των θηλαστικών είναι –65mV. *Δυναμικό ισορροπίας (Potential, equilibrium) Bλ. Δυναμικό Nernst. *Δυναμικό μεμβράνης (Potential, membrane) Διαφορά ηλεκτρικού δυναμικού εκατέρωθεν της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης, η οποία προέρχεται από τον διαχωρισμό των ηλεκτρικών φορτίων εκατέρωθεν της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης. Το ηλεκτρικό αυτό δυναμικό, που μετρείται σε mV, μαζί με τις βαθμιδώσεις συγκέντρωσης, καθορίζει το ηλεκτροχημικό δυναμικό το οποίο παρέχει κινητήρια δύναμη για τη ροή ρεύματος διά μέσου της μεμβράνης. Το δυναμικό μεμβράνης συνδέεται με το ρεύμα που μεταφέρεται από ένα είδος ιόντων, i, με την εξίσωση Ii = gi(Vm–Ei), όπου Εi είναι το δυναμικό Nernst για το είδος ιόντων. *Δυναμικό, μοναδιαίο συναπτικό (Potential, unit synaptic) Μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό σταθερού μεγέθους το οποίο παράγεται από την απελευθέρωση νευροδιαβιβαστή από ένα προσυναπτικό κύτταρο. *Δυναμικό Nernst (ή ισορροπίας) (Nernst potential ή equilibrium potential) Το συγκεκριμένο δυναμικό μεμβράνης για ένα δεδομένο είδος ιόντος στο οποίο η ηλεκτρική ισχύς, που οφείλεται στο φορτίο της μεμβράνης, είναι ίση και αντίστροφη προς τη χημική κινητήρια δύναμη η οποία προέρχεται από τη βαθμίδωση της συγκέντρωσης, με αποτέλεσμα να μην υπάρχει καθαρή κίνηση φορτίου. Το δυναμικό αυτό, για κάθε ιόν Α, παρέχεται από την εξίσωση του Nernst: ΕΑ=(RT/ZF) ln Ao/ Ai . *Δυναμικό, προκλητό (Potential, evoked) Ηλεκτρικό σήμα το οποίο καταγράφεται με δερματικά κρανιακά ηλεκτρόδια και το οποίο αντιπροσωπεύει το άθροισμα της δραστηριότητας χιλιάδων νευρώνων οι οποίοι δραστηριοποιούνται από ένα αισθητικό ερέθισμα. *Δυναμικό τελικής πλάκας (Εnd-plate potential) Το διεγερτικό συναπτικό δυναμικό των μυϊκών κυττάρων που παράγεται από την απελευθέρωση διαβιβαστή από έναν κινητικό νευρώνα και οφείλεται στην ταυτόχρονη εισροή Na+ και εκροή Κ+ διά μέσου του υποδοχέα ACh της μυϊκής ίνας. Το εύρος του δυναμικού τελικής πλάκας είναι πάρα πολύ μεγάλο? ένας κινητικός νευρώνας παράγει ένα συναπτικό δυναμικό +70 περίπου mV. Πρβλ. Mικροδυναμικό τελικής πλάκας. *Δυναμικό υποδοχέα (Potential, receptor) Τοπική μεταβολή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης του πρωτοταγούς αισθητικού νευρώνα η οποία παράγεται από ένα ερέθισμα που εξαπλώνεται παθητικά. *Δυσμετρία (Dysmetria) Σφάλμα στο εύρος και στην ισχύ της κίνησης. *DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid) Το DNA, το δεοξυριβονουκλεϊκό οξύ, το οποίο βρίσκεται στα χρωματοσώματα του πυρήνα του κυττάρου, περιέχει τις πληροφορίες για την πρωτεϊνική σύνθεση. Από το σύνολο των γενετικών πληροφοριών που είναι κωδικευμένες στο DNA, το μεγαλύτερο μέρος εκφράζεται στον εγκέφαλο παρά σε οποιοδήποτε άλλο όργανο του σώματος. Ε *Εγκεφαλικά νεύρα (Cranial nerves) Τα νεύρα τα οποία εκφύονται από αισθητικά γάγγλια και από κινητικούς πυρήνες του ρομβοειδούς και του μέσου εγκεφάλου. *Εγκεφαλικό Ημισφαίριο (Cerebral hemisphere) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Τα δύο εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια συνδέονται με το μεσολόβιο. Τα εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια περιλαμβάνουν τον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων και τρεις εν τω βάθει δομές: τα βασικά γάγγλια, τον ιππόκαμπο και την αμυγδαλή. *Εγκεφαλικό Στέλεχος (Brain stem) Αθροιστικός όρος για τρεις ανατομικές δομές: **τον προμήκη μυελό, **τη γέφυρα και **τον μέσο εγκέφαλο, που βρίσκονται προς τα εμπρός του νωτιαίου μυελού. Το εγκεφαλικό στέλεχος επεξεργάζεται τις αισθητικές πληροφορίες από το δέρμα και από τις αρθρώσεις της κεφαλής και του τραχήλου, καθώς και τις εξειδικευμένες αισθητικές πληροφορίες, όπως π.χ. της ακοής, της γεύσης και της ισορροπίας. Οι αισθητικές ώσεις και οι κινητικές εντολές του εγκεφαλικού στελέχους μεταφέρονται με τα εγκεφαλικά νεύρα. *Εγκέφαλος (Brain) Το όργανο το οποίο διεκπεραιώνει τις νοητικές λειτουργίες και τις συμπεριφορές. Ο εγκέφαλος διαιρείται συμβατικά σε επτά κύρια μέρη: στον νωτιαίο μυελό, στον προμήκη μυελό, στη γέφυρα, στην παρεγκεφαλίδα, στον μέσο εγκέφαλο, στον διάμεσο εγκέφαλο και στα εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια. *Εθισμός (Habituation) Απλή μη συνειρμική μορφή μάθησης, κατά την οποία το υποκείμενο μαθαίνει τις ιδιότητες ενός μεμονωμένου αβλαβούς ερεθίσματος. Το υποκείμενο μαθαίνει να αγνοεί το ερέθισμα και να ελαττώνει την απόκρισή του σε αυτό. *Είδος αίσθησης (Modality) Η κατηγορία ερεθίσματος που χρησιμοποιείται για την πρόκληση μιας αισθητικής απόκρισης. *Έκκριση (Secretion) Η απελευθέρωση περιεχόμενων σε κυστίδια ουσιών, μέσω της εξωκυττάρωσης. Κατά τη διάρκεια της διεργασίας αυτής η μεμβράνη των κυστιδίων ενσωματώνεται στην κυτταρική μεμβράνη. Υπάρχουν δύο οδοί έκκρισης, η οδός σύνθεσης και η οδός ρύθμισης. Στα κύτταρα, τα κυστίδια συγχωνεύονται συνεχώς, αποκαθιστώντας συστατικά της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης με την οδό σύνθεσης. Σε όλα τα εκκριτικά κύτταρα, τα εκκριτικά κυστίδια συγχωνεύονται και απελευθερώνουν το προϊόν τους μόνο όταν ερεθισθούν κατάλληλα. Κατά την εκπόλωση, τα συναπτικά κυστίδια συγχωνεύονται με την κυτταρική μεμβράνη της νευρικής απόληξης και απελευθερώνουν νευροδιαβιβαστές, πεπτίδια και άλλους χημικούς αγγελιοφόρους. *Εκούσια κίνηση (Voluntary movement) Κίνηση η οποία σχεδιάζεται σύμφωνα με κάποιον σκοπό και διαμορφώνεται σύμφωνα με συγκεκριμένα στοιχεία του περιβάλλοντος. Πρβλ. Αντανακλαστικό. *Εκπόλωση (Depolarization) Ελάττωση του δυναμικού μεμβράνης ενός κυττάρου. Η εκπόλωση αυξάνει την πιθανότητα σε έναν νευρώνα να δημιουργήσει δυναμικό ενέργειας και είναι, επομένως, διεγερτική. Πρβλ. Υπερπόλωση. *Εκφυτικός Κώνος (Axon hillock) Η εξειδικευμένη περιοχή του κυτταρικού σώματος του νευρώνα από την οποία εκφύεται ο νευράξονας του κυττάρου. *Έλεγχος (Gating) Η ενεργητική μετάβαση ενός διαύλου ιόντων από την ανοιχτή στην κλειστή κατάσταση. Ο έλεγχος είναι δυνατόν να είναι άμεσος ή έμμεσος. Πρβλ. Δίαυλος, ελεγχόμενος από διαβιβαστές? Δίαυλος, τασεοελεγχόμενος? Δίαυλος, ελεγχόμενος μηχανικά? Δίαυλος, εν ηρεμία. *Εγκεφαλική Έλικα (Gyrus) Η κορυφή μιας προεξοχής του φλοιού των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. Πολλές έλικες έχουν σταθερή θέση και βοηθούν στην αναγνώριση των περιοχών του φλοιού. Μεταξύ δύο ελίκων παρεμβάλλεται μια αύλακα. *Ενδοατράκτια Ίνα (Intrafusal fiber) Εξειδικευμένη μυϊκή ίνα η οποία βρίσκεται μέσα στη μυϊκή άτρακτο και της οποίας η συστολή δραστηριοποιεί τις αισθητικές ίνες της ατράκτου. Πρβλ. Eξωατράκτια ίνα. *Ενδυνάμωση (Potentiation) Αύξηση του μεγέθους των μετασυναπτικών δυναμικών κατά τη διάρκεια του τετανικού ερεθισμού. *Ενδυνάμωση, μακρόχρονη (Potentiation, long-term) Παρατεταμένη αύξηση (διάρκειας ωρών ή ημερών) του μεγέθους του μετασυναπτικού δυναμικού μετά από προσυναπτικό τετανικό ερεθισμό. *Ενδυνάμωση, μετατετανική (Potentiation, posttetanic) Αύξηση του μεγέθους των μετασυναπτικών δυναμικών η οποία διατηρείται επί αρκετά λεπτά μετά τον προσυναπτικό τετανικό ερεθισμό. *Ενεργός ζώνη (Active zone) Εξειδικευμένη θέση της κυτταροπλασματικής επιφάνειας της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης της τελικής απόληξης του προσυναπτικού κυττάρου από την οποία απελευθερώνεται ο νευροδιαβιβαστής, συσκευασμένος σε συναπτικά κυστίδια. *Εντερικό Νευρικό Σύστημα (Enteric nervous system) Μία από τις τρεις κύριες υποδιαιρέσεις της αυτόνομης μοίρας του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. Ελέγχει τη λειτουργία των λείων μυϊκών ινών του εντέρου. Πρβλ. Συμπαθητικό νευρικό σύστημα? Παρασυμπαθητικό νευρικό σύστημα. *Εντόπιση (Localization) Θεωρία σύμφωνα με την οποία συγκεκριμένες λειτουργίες διεκπεραιώνονται από εξειδικευμένα μέρη του νευρικού συστήματος. Πρβλ. Kυτταρικός συνδετισμός? Θεωρία ενιαίου πεδίου. *Εξηρτημένη μάθηση, κλασσική (Conditioning, classical) Μορφή άδηλης συνειρμικής μάθησης, ανακαλυφθείσα από τον Ivan Pavlov, κατά την οποία ένα υποκείμενο μαθαίνει τη σχέση μεταξύ δύο ερεθισμάτων, ενός εξαρτημένου ερεθίσματος (ΕΕ) και ενός μη εξαρτημένου ερεθίσματος (ΜΕ). *Εξηρτημένη μάθηση, συντελεστική (Conditioning, operant) Μορφή άδηλης συνειρμικής μάθησης, ανακαλυφθείσα από τον Edward Thorndike, κατά την οποία το ζώο μαθαίνει τη σχέση μεταξύ ερεθίσματος και απόκρισης. *Εξειδίκευση σύνδεσης (Connectional specificity) Η αρχή σύμφωνα με την οποία οι νευρώνες σχηματίζουν συγκεκριμένες λειτουργικές διασυνδέσεις με βάση τρεις ανατομικές παρατηρήσεις: (1) δεν υπάρχει κυτταροπλασματική συνέχεια μεταξύ των νευρικών κυττάρων? (2) οι νευρώνες δεν διασυνδέονται αδιακρίτως ούτε σχηματίζουν τυχαία δίκτυα? και (3) κάθε κύτταρο επικοινωνεί με συγκεκριμένα μετασυναπτικά κύτταρα, αλλά όχι με άλλα, και πάντοτε σε εξειδικευμένες θέσεις (συνάψεις). *Εξίσωση Goldman (Goldman equation) Tύπος για τον ποσοτικό υπολογισμό του δυναμικού μεμβράνης όταν αυτό καθορίζεται από τη ροή δύο ή περισσότερων ειδών ιόντων διά μέσου της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης. *Εξωατράκτια Ίνα (Extrafusal fiber) Το κύριο συσταλτό στοιχείο του μυός. Πρβλ. Ενδοατράκτια ίνα. *Εξωκυττάρωση (Exocytosis) Η διεργασία με την οποία τα συναπτικά κυστίδια απελευθερώνουν νευροδιαβιβαστές, συγχωνευόμενα με την κυτταρική μεμβράνη. Στην ενεργό ζώνη, η εξωκυττάρωση διευκολύνεται από πρωτεΐνες συνδεδεμένες τόσο με τα συναπτικά κυστίδια (πρωτεΐνες συνδεδεμένες με κυστίδια) όσο και με τις νευρικές απολήξεις. *Επαρκές ερέθισμα (Adequate stimulus) Το συγκεκριμένο είδος ενέργειας ερεθίσματος στο οποίο είναι ευαίσθητο ένα αισθητικό υποδεκτικό κύτταρο. *Ερέθισμα (Stimulus) Έχει τέσσερεις ιδιότητες: το είδος (οδός), την ένταση (κώδικες συχνότητας και πληθυσμού), τη διάρκεια και την εντόπιση (τοπογραφική οργάνωση των ώσεων). *Έσχατος Εγκέφαλος (Myelencephalon) Μέρος του αρχέγονου ρομβοειδούς εγκεφάλου του νευρικού σωλήνα από τον οποίο σχηματίζεται ο Προμήκης Μυελός. Ζ *Ζώνη εκκίνησης (Trigger zone) Εξειδικευμένο στοιχείο του νευρώνα το οποίο βρίσκεται συνήθως στο αρχικό τμήμα του νευράξονα όπου δημιουργείται το δυναμικό ενέργειας. *Ζώνη ολοκλήρωσης (Integrative zone) Η αρχική μοίρα του νευράξονα, όπου λαμβάνεται η απόφαση για την έναρξη ενός δυναμικού ενέργειας. *Ζώο με διηρημένο εγκέφαλο (Split-brain animal) Πειραματόζωο στο οποίο οι δύο κύριες δομές που συνδέουν τα δύο εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια, δηλαδή το μεσολόβιο και ο πρόσθιος σύνδεσμος, έχουν τμηθεί για να ελεγχθούν οι ανεξάρτητες λειτουργίες των ημισφαιρίων. Η *Ηθμός επιλογής (Selectivity filter) Στενή περιοχή του διαύλου ιόντων η οποία δρα σαν ένα μοριακό κόσκινο, επιλέγοντας τα ιόντα τα οποία θα περάσουν με κριτήρια φορτίου και μεγέθους. *Ηλεκτρεγερτική Δύναμη (Electromotive force) Πηγή ηλεκτρικού δυναμικού, όπως είναι μια ιοντική βαθμίδωση. *Ηλεκτροτονική (ή ηλεκτρική) διαβίβαση (Electrotonic ή electrical transmission) Συναπτική διαβίβαση στις ηλεκτρικές συνάψεις διπλής κατεύθυνσης, η οποία οφείλει το όνομά της στο ότι ο μηχανισμός διαβίβασης είναι όμοιος με την παθητική (ηλεκτροτονική) εξάπλωση των ηλεκτρικών σημάτων που δεν υπερβαίνουν τον ουδό. *Ημερομηνία γέννησης (ενός νευρώνα) (Birthday, of a neuron) Η χρονική στιγμή κατά την οποία το προγονικό κύτταρο του νευρώνα εγκαταλείπει τον κυτταρικό κύκλο και μετασχηματίζεται σε έναν μεταμιτωτικό νευρώνα. *Εγκεφαλικός Θάλαμος (Thalamus) Μία από τις δύο κύριες δομές του διάμεσου εγκεφάλου. Επεξεργάζεται το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των πληροφοριών που φθάνουν στον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων από τα υπόλοιπα μέρη του κεντρικού νευρικού συστήματος. Θ *Θεωρία ενιαίου πεδίου (Aggregate field theory) Θεωρία για τη λειτουργία του εγκεφάλου, η οποία υποστηρίζει ότι οι επιμέρους νοητικές λειτουργίες ή συμπεριφορές διεκπεραιώνονται από ολόκληρο τον εγκέφαλο και όχι από χωριστές περιοχές του. Πρβλ. Εντόπιση. Ι *Ιδιοδεκτική Αίσθηση (Proprioception) Αίσθηση που παράγεται από εσωτερικά ερεθίσματα του οργανισμού, όπως είναι π.χ. η αίσθηση της θέσης των άκρων. *Ίνα (Fiber) Όταν ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται μόνος του σημαίνει νευράξονας. Όταν αναφέρεται στο μυϊκό κύτταρο, χρησιμοποιείται πάντοτε ο όρος «μυϊκή ίνα». *Ιντεγρίνες (Integrins) Μία από τις κύριες δομικές οικογένειες διαμεμβρανικών γλυκοπρωτεϊνών οι οποίες μετέχουν στην κυτταρική πρόσφυση. Πρβλ. Καντερίνες? Ανοσοσφαιρίνες. *Ιόν(Ion) Άτομο ή μόριο που έχει καθαρό θετικό ή αρνητικό φορτίο. Τα κύρια ιόντα που απαντούν στο εσωτερικό του νευρώνα ή στο εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του είναι τα ιόντα καλίου, νατρίου, χλωρίου, ασβεστίου, μαγνησίου και οργανικά ιόντα, όπως είναι τα αμινοξέα. *Ιππόκαμπος (Hippocampus) Εν τω βάθει δομή του κροταφικού λοβού των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. Μετέχει σε όψεις της αποθήκευσης της μνήμης. *Ισοδύναμο κύκλωμα (Equivalent circuit) Παράσταση των ηλεκτρικών ιδιοτήτων των επιμέρους νευρώνων ή ομάδων νευρώνων με ένα συμβατικό ηλεκτρικό κύκλωμα που αποτελείται μόνο από αγωγούς (ή αντιστάτες), συσσωρευτές και πυκνωτές. Κ *Καθήλωση τάσης (Voltage-clamp) Πειραματική διάταξη η οποία δεν επιτρέπει στο άνοιγμα και στο κλείσιμο τασεοελεγχόμενων διαύλων να επηρεάσουν το δυναμικό μεμβράνης. Με την τεχνική αυτή είναι δυνατόν να γίνει άμεση μέτρηση του μεμβρανικού ρεύματος, με την καταγραφή του ρεύματος που πρέπει να δημιουργηθεί από την καθήλωση τάσης για να αποτρέψει τη μεταβολή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης. *Κάλιο (Potassium, Κ+) Bασικό χημικό στοιχείο για τη λειτουργία του νευρικού συστήματος. Οι συγκεντρώσεις καλίου μέσα στον εν ηρεμία νευρώνα είναι υψηλότερες από τις συγκεντρώσεις στο εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του. Η πλειονότητα των διαύλων εν ηρεμία στα νευρογλοιακά κύτταρα είναι διαπερατή μόνο από τα Κ+. *Καμπή (Flexure) Χαρακτηριστική καμπύλη στον διαμήκη άξονα του νευρικού συστήματος των ανώτερων σπονδυλωτών, η οποία παρατηρείται κατά την ανάπτυξη. Κύριες καμπές είναι η αυχενική (η ένωση νωτιαίου μυελού και ρομβοειδούς εγκεφάλου), η κεφαλική καμπή (η ένωση ρομβοειδούς και μέσου εγκεφάλου) και η γεφυρική καμπή, η οποία βρίσκεται μεταξύ της αυχενικής και της κεφαλικής καμπής και κάμπτει τον νευρικό σωλήνα προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. *Καμπύλη συντονισμού (Tuning curve) Ποσοτική έκφραση της ευαισθησίας ενός αισθητικού υποδεκτικού κυττάρου σε συγκεκριμένη ενέργεια ερεθίσματος. *Καντερίνες (Cadherins) Mία από τις κύριες δομικές οικογένειες γλυκοπρωτεϊνών oι οποίες παρεμβαίνουν στην κυτταρική πρόσφυση στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Aνοσοσφαιρίνες? Ιντεγρίνες. *Κατανεμημένη επεξεργασία (Distributed processing) Πορεία των πληροφοριών σε έναν αριθμό διαφορετικών περιοχών του εγκεφάλου. *Κατάσταση ανερεθιστότητας (Refractory state) Η κατάσταση των διαύλων ιόντων και των νευρώνων η οποία ακολουθεί τη διέγερση, κατά τη διάρκεια της οποίας η κυτταρική μεμβράνη στο σύνολό της και πολλοί από τους επιμέρους διαύλους Na+ δεν είναι σε θέση να αποκριθούν σε άλλα ερεθίσματα, διότι βρίσκονται ακόμη σε κατάσταση απενεργοποίησης. *Κεντρικό Νευρικό Σύστημα (Central nervous system) Μία από τις δύο ανατομικές υποδιαιρέσεις του νευρικού συστήματος (η άλλη είναι το περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα). Το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα περιλαμβάνει τον εγκέφαλο και τον νωτιαίο μυελό. Μολονότι το κεντρικό και το περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα είναι χωρισμένα ανατομικώς, διασυνδέονται λειτουργικώς. *Κεντρικός νευρώνας (Central neuron) Νευρώνας του κεντρικού νευρικού συστήματος. *Κινάση (πρωτεϊνική) (Kinase, protein) Ένζυμο το οποίο χρησιμοποιεί την ΑΤΡ ως καταλύτη της φωσφορυλίωσης άλλων πρωτεϊνών, τροποποιώντας έτσι τη λειτουργία τους. Σημαντικές περιπτώσεις είναι π.χ. η πρωτεϊνική κινάση που εξαρτάται από την cAMP, η πρωτεϊνική κινάση που εξαρτάται από το σύμπλοκο Ca2+/καλμοδουλίνης, η πρωτεϊνική κινάση C και η κινάση της τυροσίνης. *Κινητικές πρωτεΐνες (Motor proteins) Οι κινεσίνες, η δυνεΐνη, η μυοσίνη και άλλες κυτταροσκελετικές πρωτεΐνες που παράγουν δύναμη. *Κινητική μονάδα (Motor unit) Ένας κινητικός νευρώνας και όλες οι μυϊκές ίνες τις οποίες νευρώνει. Κινητικό νεύρο (Ventral root nerve) Το νεύρο το οποίο σχηματίζεται από τις ίνες των κινητικών νευρώνων του κοιλιακού κέρατος του νωτιαίου μυελού. Πρβλ. Nεύρο. *Κινητικά συστήματα (Motor systems) Τα συστήματα αυτά διεκπεραιώνουν την κίνηση και άλλες λειτουργίες τελεστή (περιλαμβάνονται το αυτόνομο, το ατρακτοκινητικό και το σκελετοκινητικό σύστημα). *Κινητικό συγκρότημα (Motor plant) Οι συνδυασμένες μηχανικές ιδιότητες των μυών, των οστών και των αρθρώσεων. *Κινητικός χάρτης (Motor map) Η νευρική αντιπροσώπευση της κίνησης στον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. Πρβλ. Nευρικός χάρτης. *Κιρκαδικός Ρυθμός (Circadian rhythm) Βιολογική δραστηριότητα (π.χ. ο ύπνος) η οποία πραγματοποιείται σε 24ωρες περίπου περιόδους ή κύκλους. Το «ωρολόγιο» βρίσκεται στον υπερχιασματικό πυρήνα του εγκεφάλου. *Κλάδεμα (Pruning) Εξάλειψη νευραξόνων κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης, για την αφαίρεση προβολών σε μη κατάλληλους στόχους και για την εκλέπτυνση της εξειδίκευσης των νευραξονικών προβολών. *Κοιλίες (Ventricles) Οι δύο πλάγιες κοιλίες, η τρίτη και η τέταρτη κοιλία αποτελούν μέρος ενός κοίλου συστήματος στον εγκέφαλο και στον νωτιαίο μυελό, στο οποίο ρέει το εγκεφαλονωτιαίο υγρό. *Κόμβοι Ranvier (Nodes of Ranvier) Διακοπές του μυελώδους ελύτρου σε κανονικές αποστάσεις (συνήθως 1-2 mm) κατά μήκος του νευράξονα οι οποίες επιτρέπουν την ενεργητική εξάπλωση του δυναμικού ενέργειας με αλματώδη αγωγή. Οι τασεοελεγχόμενοι δίαυλοι νατρίου στη γυμνή μεμβράνη του νευράξονα κάθε κόμβου αποτελούν πηγή ρεύματος, το οποίο βοηθά την εξάπλωση του δυναμικού ενέργειας. *Κοννεξίνη (Connexin) Η πρωτεϊνική υπομονάδα του κοννεξονίου. Οι κοννεξίνες διαφορετικών ιστών φαίνεται ότι ανήκουν σε μία μεγάλη οικογένεια γονιδίων. *Κοννεξόνιο (Connexon, hemi-channel) Εξειδικευμένη διαμεμβρανική νευρωνική πρωτεΐνη η οποία σχηματίζει μια ηλεκτρική σύναψη. Δύο κοννεξόνια, ένα για το προσυναπτικό και ένα για το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο, σχηματίζουν συνεχείς διαύλους οι οποίοι συνδέουν το κυτταρόπλασμα των επικοινωνούντων κυττάρων και ονομάζονται χασματοσυνδέσεις. Οι δίαυλοι ανοίγουν και κλείνουν, προφανώς λόγω της στροφής των πρωτεϊνικών υπομονάδων ή κοννεξινών. Όταν είναι ανοιχτοί, επιτρέπουν στο ιοντικό ρεύμα, καθώς και σε μη ιοντικά μικρά μόρια να ρέουν απευθείας μεταξύ των δύο κυττάρων. *Κρίσιμη περίοδος (Critical period) Περίοδος της ανάπτυξης, της οποίας η διάρκεια είναι διαφορετική για τις διάφορες περιοχές του εγκεφάλου. Κατά την περίοδο αυτή οι γενετικώς καθορισμένοι τύποι εγκεφαλικών κυκλωμάτων υπόκεινται σε περιβαλλοντική εκλέπτυνση. Η κρίσιμη περίοδος, επομένως, αποτελεί μια καλά μελετημένη περίπτωση των αλληλεπιδράσεων γονιδίων και περιβάλλοντος κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης. Συγκεκριμένα, πολλά θηλαστικά έχουν καλά εδραιωμένη κρίσιμη περίοδο για την ανάπτυξη των κυττάρων με διοφθάλμιες αποκρίσεις στον οπτικό τους φλοιό. *Κυστίδιο (Vesicle) Μικρό κυτταρικό οργανίδιο το οποίο μεταφέρει μικρομοριακούς διαβιβαστές (μικρά διαυγή κυστίδια) και πεπτιδικούς διαβιβαστές (μεγάλα, ηλεκτρονικώς πυκνά κυστίδια) στην ενεργό ζώνη των προσυναπτικών απολήξεων για την απελευθέρωση του διαβιβαστή με εξωκυττάρωση. Πρβλ. Συναπτικό κυστίδιο. *Κύτταρα νευρικής ακρολοφίας (Neural crest cells) Εξειδικευμένα κύτταρα τα οποία μεταναστεύουν από την περιοχή του νευρικού σωλήνα, λίγο μετά το κλείσιμό του, και διαφοροποιούνται σε μια μεγάλη ποικιλία κυτταρικών τύπων στο περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα. Κυτταρική γενεαλογική σειρά (Cell lineage) Η προγονική σειρά ενός κυττάρου, η οποία προσδιορίζεται από τις αλληλουχίες των κυτταρικών διαιρέσεων από τις οποίες προκύπτει το κύτταρο. *Κυτταρική Πρόσφυση (Cell adhesion) Η κύρια πρόσφυση κυττάρων είναι σημαντική για την οργάνωση των πολυκύτταρων ζώων και για τον σχηματισμό συγκεκριμένων συνδέσεων κατά την ανάπτυξη και τη διατήρηση του νευρικού συστήματος. Η κυτταρική πρόσφυση διεκπεραιώνεται από πρωτεϊνικά μόρια τα οποία ανήκουν σε διάφορες οικογένειες γονιδίων, παραδείγματος χάριν, στην υπεροικογένεια των ανοσοσφαιρινών, στην οικογένεια των καντερινών, στις ιντεγρίνες και στις σελεκτίνες. *Κυτταρικό σώμα (Cell body) Το κέντρο μεταβολισμού του νευρώνα και η κύρια θέση ελέγχου των ηλεκτρικών σημάτων στους περισσότερους νευρώνες. Χορηγεί δύο είδη αποφυάδων, που μεταφέρουν ηλεκτρικά σήματα: τον νευράξονα και τους δενδρίτες. *Κυτταρικός Σκελετός (Cytoskeleton) Το δίκτυο των μικρονηματίων, μικροσωληναρίων και νευρικών νηματίων, και των συνδεδεμένων με αυτά πρωτεϊνών μέσα στο κύτταρο. Ο κυτταρικός σκελετός δεν αποτελεί σταθερή δομή, αλλά μεταβάλλεται ταχέως κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης, της αύξησης και της βλάβης. Τα νημάτια τα οποία σχηματίζουν τον κυτταρικό σκελετό βρίσκονται σε δυναμική κατάσταση και επηρεάζονται από τη δραστηριότητα. Εκτός από τη διατήρηση του σχήματος του κυττάρου, διεκπεραιώνουν την κίνηση οργανιδίων, π.χ. μέσω της ταχείας νευραξονικής μεταφοράς. Τα νημάτια χρησιμεύουν επίσης ως υπόστρωμα για τη δράση των μορίων κυτταρικής πρόσφυσης, πολλά από τα οποία είναι διαμεμβρανικές πρωτεΐνες συνδεδεμένες με τον κυτταρικό σκελετό. Oι πρωτεΐνες που είναι συνδεδεμένες με τον κυτταρικό σκελετό και ρυθμίζουν τη δυναμική κατάσταση των νηματίων περιλαμβάνουν μεγάλο αριθμό πρωτεϊνών συνδεδεμένων με την ακτίνη και πρωτεϊνών συνδεδεμένων με τα μικροσωληνάρια (ΜΑΡ). Οι κινητικές πρωτεΐνες, δηλαδή η δυνεΐνη, η μυοσίνη και οι κινεσίνες συνδέονται με νημάτια του κυτταρικού σκελετού, δηλαδή τα μικροσωληνάρια. Εκτός από τις πρωτεΐνες κυτταρικής πρόσφυσης (π.χ. τις ιντεγρίνες και τις καντερίνες) έχουν ανακαλυφθεί διάφορες κυτταροσκελετικές πρωτεΐνες, οι οποίες συνδέουν εξωκυτταρικές πρωτεΐνες με το κύτταρο (π.χ. οι αντουσίνες και οι αγκυρίνες). *Κυτταρικός συνδετισμός (Cellular connectionism) Η ιστορική άποψη, την οποία διατύπωσε ο Ram½n y Cajal στις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα και σύμφωνα με την οποία οι επιμέρους νευρώνες είναι μονάδες μετάδοσης σημάτων του εγκεφάλου, συγκροτούν, γενικά, λειτουργικές ομάδες και διασυνδέονται κατά έναν ακριβή τρόπο. Πρβλ. Eντόπιση. *Κύτταρο Schwann (Schwann cell) Ένα από τα τρία είδη νευρογλοιακών κυττάρων. Από τα κύτταρα Schwann προέρχεται το έλυτρο μυελίνης που περιβάλλει τους νευράξονες στο περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Aστροκύτταρο? Oλιγοδενδροκύτταρο. *Κώδικας πληθυσμού (Code, population) Μέθοδος κωδίκευσης των ιδιοτήτων της ισχύος ή της ποιότητας ενός ερεθίσματος σύμφωνα με τον αριθμό των αποκρινόμενων νευρώνων. Κώδικας σεσημασμένης γραμμής (Code, labeled line) Μέθοδος κωδίκευσης πληροφοριών η οποία βασίζεται σε συγκεκριμένες νευρωνικές οδούς ή ιδιαίτερες γραμμές οι οποίες διακρίνουν τη δραστηριότητα σε μια οδό (π.χ. του πόνου) από τη δραστηριότητα σε μια άλλη (π.χ. της θερμοκρασίας). *Κώδικας συχνότητας (Code, frequency) Μέθοδος κωδίκευσης στην οποία η ισχύς του ερεθίσματος κωδικεύεται από τον ρυθμό εκπόλωσης ενός νευρώνα. Κωδικεύουσα περιοχή (του γονιδίου) (Coding region, of gene) Bλ. Ρυθμιστική περιοχή. Λ *Λοβός (Lobe) Ο επιφανειακός φλοιός κάθε εγκεφαλικού ημισφαιρίου χωρίζεται σε τέσσερεις ανατομικώς διακριτούς λοβούς: τον μετωπιαίο, τον βρεγματικό, τον κροταφικό και τον ινιακό. Μ *Μάθηση, άδηλη (Learning, implicit) Κατηγορία μάθησης η οποία δεν απαιτεί συνειδητή συμμετοχή και αφορά αντιληπτικές στρατηγικές, κινητικές δεξιότητες και συνήθειες. *Μάθηση, έκδηλη (Learning, explicit) Κατηγορία μάθησης η οποία απαιτεί συνειδητή συμμετοχή και αφορά την πρόσκτηση πληροφοριών για άτομα, τόπους και πράγματα. Μελέτες υιοθετημένων διδύμων (Adoptive twin studies) *Σύγκριση φαινοτυπικών χαρακτηριστικών που κυμαίνονται από διάφορες ψυχικές διαταραχές (σχιζοφρένεια, κατάθλιψη, αλκοολισμό) μέχρι λιγότερο αξιόπιστα χαρακτηριστικά προσωπικότητας (εξωστρέφεια, συνείδηση, ενδιαφέρον για τα σπορ) σε δίδυμα που ανατράφηκαν χωριστά από διαφορετικούς θετούς γονείς. Η φαινοτυπική ομοιότητα μονοζυγωτικών διδύμων τα οποία ανατράφηκαν χωριστά υποδηλώνει ότι τα γονίδια έχουν σημαντική συμμετοχή στη συμπεριφορά και στην προσωπικότητα. Η εμφάνιση του συγκεκριμένου φαινοτυπικού χαρακτηριστικού ονομάζεται συμφωνία και είναι σημαντικά μεγαλύτερη στα μονοζυγωτικά δίδυμα των οποίων τα γονίδια είναι πανόμοια παρά στα διζυγωτικά δίδυμα των οποίων τα γονίδια είναι κατά το ήμισυ πανόμοια. *Μεσολόβιο (Corpus callosum) Ο μεγαλύτερος σύνδεσμος του νευρικού συστήματος, ο οποίος συνδέει τα δύο εγκεφαλικά ημισφαίρια. *Μέσος εγκέφαλος (Midbrain, Mesencephalon ) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Βρίσκεται προς τα εμπρός της γέφυρας και ελέγχει πολλές αισθητικές και κινητικές λειτουργίες, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των κινήσεων των οφθαλμών και του συντονισμού των οπτικών και των ακουστικών αντανακλαστικών. Ο όρος «μέσος εγκέφαλος» αναφέρεται επίσης στο ένα από τα τρία αρχέγονα εμβρυϊκά κυστίδια (το μέσο) του νευρικού σωλήνα. Από το μέσο κυστίδιο προέρχονται τα κάτω και τα άνω διδύμια, ο ερυθρός πυρήνας και η μέλαινα ουσία. *Μεταγραφικοί ενεργοποιητές (Transcriptional activators) Πρωτεΐνες οι οποίες προσδένονται σε ρυθμιστικές περιοχές, συνήθως περιοχές ενίσχυσης γονιδίων, για να δραστηριοποιήσουν τη μεταγραφή. *Μεταδυναμικό (After-potential) Παροδική υπερπόλωση ή εκπόλωση η οποία ακολουθεί το δυναμικό ενέργειας. *Μεταλλαξιγένεση, κατευθυνόμενη (Mutagenesis, targeted) Δημιουργία συγκεκριμένων μεταβολών στα γονίδια από ομόλογο ανασυνδυασμό. *Μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο (Postsynaptic cell) Ο νευρώνας του οποίου η διεγερσιμότητα επηρεάζεται από σήματα (ηλεκτρικά ή χημικά) προερχόμενα από ένα προσυναπτικό κύτταρο με το οποίο ο νευρώνας επικοινωνεί σε μια σύναψη. *Μετατροπή ερεθίσματος (Transduction, stimulus) Μετατροπή της ενέργειας ερεθίσματος (π.χ. φωτεινών κυμάτων ή μηχανικής πίεσης) σε ηλεκτρική δραστηριότητα σε έναν πρωτοταγή αισθητικό νευρώνα. Πρβλ. Νευρωνική κωδίκευση. *Μεταφορείς (Transporters) Διαμεμβρανικές πρωτεΐνες οι οποίες διευκολύνουν τη δίοδο μικρών μορίων (π.χ. γλυκόζης και νευροδιαβιβαστών) διά μέσου των μεμβρανών. Ενεργώντας ως μεταφορείς, συνδέονται με το προς μεταφορά μόριο και το μεταφέρουν διά μέσου της μεμβράνης. Αυτή η μορφολογική αλλαγή χρειάζεται κινητήρια δύναμη η οποία παρέχεται από την ταυτόχρονη μεταφορά ιόντων, συχνά Na+, όταν οι νευροδιαβιβαστές επιστρέφουν στο προσυναπτικό κύτταρο. Υπάρχουν επίσης μεταφορείς διαβιβαστών στις μεμβράνες των συναπτικών κυστιδίων οι οποίοι χρειάζονται μια βαθμίδωση πρωτονίου και τη μεταφορά Cl– ως κινητήρια δύναμη. *Μικροδυναμικό τελικής πλάκας (Potential, miniature end-plate) Ο προσυναπτικός κινητικός νευράξονας απελευθερώνει το περιεχόμενο των συναπτικών κυστιδίων αυθόρμητα (χωρίς την παρουσία δυναμικών ενέργειας). Αυτή η απελευθέρωση κβάντων προκαλεί αυθόρμητα συναπτικά μικροδυναμικά. Τα μικροδυναμικά τελικής πλάκας έχουν όλες τις ιδιότητες των κανονικών συναπτικών δυναμικών τελικής πλάκας, εκτός από το ότι είναι πολύ μικρότερα και προέρχονται από την απελευθέρωση ενός μόνο κυστιδίου. Το συναπτικό δυναμικό που προκαλείται από ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας προέρχεται από την ταυτόχρονη παρουσία πολλών συναπτικών μικροδυναμικών. *Μνήμη (Memory) Η αποθήκευση μαθημένων πληροφοριών. Η μνήμη έχει τουλάχιστον δύο στάδια: τη βραχύχρονη (λεπτά έως ώρες) και τη μακρόχρονη (ημέρες έως εβδομάδες) μνήμη. Έχει επίσης δύο μορφές: την έκδηλη και την άδηλη μνήμη. Μνήμη, άδηλη (Memory, implicit) Η αποθήκευση μη συνειδητά ανακαλούμενων στη μνήμη πληροφοριών που συνήθως αφορούν συνήθειες, αντιληπτικές ή κινητικές στρατηγικές και τη συνειρμική και τη μη συνειρμική εξαρτημένη μάθηση. *Μνήμη, έκδηλη (Memory, explicit) Η αποθήκευση συνειδητά ανακαλούμενων στη μνήμη πληροφοριών που αφορούν άτομα, τόπους και πράγματα. *Μνήμη, ενεργός (Memory, working) Η πρόσκαιρη αποθήκευση πληροφοριών που χρησιμοποιούνται για την καθοδήγηση μελλοντικών ενεργειών. *Μονής κατεύθυνσης (Unidirectional) Πρόκειται για ρεύμα το οποίο ρέει προς μία μόνο κατεύθυνση σε μια ηλεκτρική σύναψη ή σε έναν δίαυλο ιόντων. Πρβλ. Διπλής κατεύθυνσης. Μονοξείδιο του αζώτου (Nitric oxide, ΝΟ) Βραχύβιο αέριο το οποίο διαπερνά εύκολα τις κυτταρικές μεμβράνες για να δραστηριοποιήσει τη σύνθεση της cGMP σε ένα παρακείμενο κύτταρο. Δεδομένου ότι η cGMP μπορεί να ρυθμίσει διαύλους ιόντων τόσο άμεσα όσο και μέσω πρωτεϊνικής φωσφορυλίωσης με την πρωτεϊνική κινάση που εξαρτάται από την cGMP, το μονοξείδιο του αζώτου παρεμβαίνει σε ποικιλία διακυτταρικών διεργασιών μετάδοσης σημάτων στο νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Διακυτταρικοί χημικοί αγγελιοφόροι. *Μονοξείδιο του άνθρακα (Carbon monoxide, CO) Δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος, παραγόμενος από την οξυγονάση της αίμης, ο οποίος διαχέεται ελεύθερα διά μέσου της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης και γίνεται διακυτταρικός αγγελιοφόρος. Μοντέλο συνδετισμού (Connectionist model) Μοντέλο νευρωνικής λειτουργίας με στοιχεία παράλληλης και κατανεμημένης επεξεργασίας. Είναι επίσης γνωστό ως μοντέλο νευρωνικού δικτύου. Πρβλ. Σειριακή επεξεργασία. *Μυελώδες έλυτρο (Myelin sheath) Mονωτικό λιποπρωτεϊνικό έλυτρο που περιβάλλει τον νευράξονα. Η μυελίνωση στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα επιτελείται από τα ολιγοδενδροκύτταρα, ενώ η μυελίνωση των περιφερικών νευρώνων από τα κύτταρα Schwann. Πρβλ. Απομυελίνωση. Μυϊκή άτρακτος (Muscle spindle) Ο μεγάλος διατατικός υποδοχέας στις σκελετικές μυϊκές ίνες. Αποτελεί δομή με έλυτρο, η οποία περιλαμβάνει λεπτές (ενδοατράκτιες) μυϊκές ίνες οι οποίες νευρώνονται από τις απολήξεις της προσαγωγού ίνας των αισθητικών νευρώνων διάτασης και από κινητικούς νευρώνες γ. Ν *Νευράξονας (Axon) Η απαγωγός αποφυάδα του νευρώνα η οποία απολήγει στα προσυναπτικά κομβία. *Νευραξονική ιχνηλασία (Axonal pathfinding) Η διεργασία με την οποία ο νευράξονας ενός αναπτυσσόμενου νευρώνα προβάλλει σε ένα κατάλληλο κύτταρο-στόχο. Οι παράγοντες που θεωρούνται σημαντικοί για τη νευραξονική ιχνηλασία περιλαμβάνουν διακυτταρικά μόρια και μόρια κυτταρικής πρόσφυσης, τα οποία δρουν με μηχανισμούς χημειοαπώθησης και χημειοτροπισμού. *Νευραξονική Μεταφορά (Axonal transport) Η ενεργητική κίνηση των συστατικών στοιχείων του νευρώνα κατά μήκος του νευράξονα. Τα μεμβρανικά οργανίδια μεταφέρονται από το κυτταρικό σώμα στη νευραξονική απόληξη με την ορθόδρομη νευραξονική μεταφορά και από τη νευραξονική απόληξη στο κυτταρικό σώμα με την ανάδρομη νευραξονική μεταφορά. Οι κινήσεις των κυστιδίων διεκπεραιώνονται μέσω κινητικών πρωτεϊνών: των κινεσινών στην ορθόδρομη κατεύθυνση και των δυνεϊνών στην ανάδρομη κατεύθυνση. Η βραδεία μη κυστιδιακή αξονοπλασματική ροή ελέγχει την ορθόδρομη κίνηση των νηματίων και του κυτοσολίου. *Νευραξονοαξονική Σύναψη (Axo-axonic synapse) Η σύναψη που δημιουργείται από τη νευραξονική απόληξη ενός νευρώνα και τη νευραξονική απόληξη ενός άλλου νευρώνα. Πρβλ. Νευραξονοδενδριτική σύναψη? Νευραξονοσωματική σύναψη. *Νευραξονοδενδριτική Σύναψη (Axo-dendritic synapse) Η σύναψη που δημιουργείται από τη νευραξονική απόληξη ενός νευρώνα και τον δενδρίτη ενός άλλου νευρώνα. Πρβλ. Νευραξονοαξονική σύναψη? Νευραξονοσωματική σύναψη. *Νευραξονοσωματική Σύναψη (Axo-somatic synapse) Η σύναψη η οποία πραγματοποιείται από τη νευραξονική απόληξη ενός νευρώνα και το κυτταρικό σώμα ενός άλλου νευρώνα. Πρβλ. Νευραξονοαξονική σύναψη? Νευραξονοδενδριτική σύναψη. *Νευριδίωση (Neurulation) Η πτύχωση της νευρικής πλάκας για τον σχηματισμό του νευρικού σωλήνα. Νευρική ακρολοφία (Neural crest) Bλ. Kύτταρα νευρικής ακρολοφίας. *Νευρική Πλάκα (Neural plate) Κυλινδρικό επιθήλιο από μη διαφοροποιμένα νευρικά κύτταρα. *Νευρικό Επιθήλιο (Neural epithelium) Τα κύτταρα τα οποία επενδύουν τα τοιχώματα του νευρικού σωλήνα και από τα οποία προέρχονται όλοι οι νευρώνες και τα νευρογλοιακά κύτταρα του κεντρικού νευρικού συστήματος. *Νευρικό Κύτταρο (Nerve cell) Bλ. Nευρώνας. *Νευρικός Σωλήνας (Neural tube) Σωληνοειδής διάταξη νευρικών επιθηλιακών κυττάρων η οποία αναπτύσσεται από τη νευρική πλάκα πριν από τη νευρική διαφοροποίηση. *Νευρικός Χάρτης (Neural map) Η τοπογραφική διάταξη των νευρώνων σε διαδοχικά επίπεδα επεξεργασίας πληροφοριών σε μια οδό, έτσι ώστε οι χωρικές σχέσεις των ερεθισμάτων να διατηρούνται από το υποδεκτικό όργανο μέχρι τον εγκέφαλο. Υπάρχει ένας παρόμοιος τοπογραφικός κινητικός χάρτης. *Νεύρο, κοιλιακή ρίζα (Nerve, ventral root) Περιφερικές ίνες οι οποίες αποτελούν τους νευράξονες των κινητικών νευρώνων που νευρώνουν μυς, καθώς και τους νευράξονες του συμπαθητικού και του παρασυμπαθητικού νευρικού συστήματος. Πρβλ. Nεύρο, ραχιαία ρίζα. *Νεύρο, νωτιαίο (Nerve, spinal) Τα νεύρα του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος τα οποία σχηματίζονται από τη συνένωση των ραχιαίων και των κοιλιακών ριζών. *Νεύρο, ραχιαία ρίζα (Nerve, dorsal root) Περιφερικές ίνες οι οποίες μεταφέρουν πληροφορίες από τους μυς και το δέρμα στον νωτιαίο μυελό. Πρβλ. Nεύρο, κοιλιακή ρίζα. *Νευροβλάστη (Neuroblast) Προγονικό νευρικό κύτταρο. *Νευρογλοιακά κύτταρα (Glial cells) Μία από τις δύο κύριες κατηγορίες κυττάρων του νευρικού συστήματος (η άλλη κατηγορία είναι οι νευρώνες). Τα νευρογλοιακά κύτταρα είναι 10 έως 50 φορές περισσότερα από τους νευρώνες στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα των σπονδυλωτών. Δεν θεωρείται ότι έχουν ουσιαστικό ρόλο στην επεξεργασία πληροφοριών στο Νευρικό Σύστημα αλλά ότι λειτουργούν ως στηρικτικά στοιχεία, χορηγώντας το μυελώδες έλυτρο στους νευρώνες και ως απορριμματοσυλλέκτες των κυτταρικών υπολειμμάτων μετά από βλάβη ή νευρωνικό θάνατο. Πρβλ. Ολιγοδενδροκύτταρο? Κύτταρο Schwann? Αστροκύτταρο. *Νευροδιαβιβαστής (ή διαβιβαστής) (Neurotransmitter, transmitter) Χημική ουσία η οποία απελευθερώνεται από ένα προσυναπτικό κύτταρο, συνδέεται με μετασυναπτικούς υποδοχείς και μεταβάλλει τη ροή του ρεύματος στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. Η δράση (π.χ. διεγερτική ή ανασταλτική) ενός διαβιβαστή στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο δεν εξαρτάται από τις χημικές ιδιότητες του διαβιβαστή αλλά μάλλον από τις ιδιότητες των υποδοχέων. Οι διαβιβαστές ταξινομούνται σε δύο κατηγορίες: (1) σε μικρομοριακούς διαβιβαστές, όπως είναι το γλουταμινικό οξύ, το GABA, η ACh και η γλυκίνη, οι οποίοι έχουν περισσότερη σχέση με αμινοξέα? και (2) σε πεπτιδικούς διαβιβαστές, όπως είναι η εγκεφαλίνη, τα πεπτίδια που συνδέονται με την καλσιτονίνη, το VIP και η χοληκυστοκινίνη. Βλ. ονόματα συγκεκριμένων διαβιβαστών στο ευρετήριο και κατηγορίες διαβιβαστών στους Πίνακες 16-1, 16-2 και 16-3 του βιβλίου. *Νευρολογία (Neurology) Tο κλασσικό πεδίο της ιατρικής που ασχολείται με το νευρικό σύστημα τόσο του υγιούς όσο και του ασθενούς ατόμου. Η κλινική νευρολογία ασχολείται με τη διάγνωση και τη θεραπεία των νευρικών διαταραχών οι οποίες συνήθως δεν επηρεάζουν τις νοητικές διεργασίες. Η νευρολογία έχει θέσει πολλά από τα κρίσιμα ερωτήματα τα οποία προσπάθησε να αντιμετωπίσει η γνωστική νευροεπιστήμη. Αντιθέτως, η ψυχιατρική προσπαθεί να αντιμετωπίσει τις διαταραχές του εγκεφάλου οι οποίες επηρεάζουν τις νοητικές διεργασίες. *Νευρομυϊκή Σύνδεση (Neuromuscular junction) Η θέση εννεύρωσης της μυϊκής ίνας. Η νευρομυϊκή σύνδεση είναι η πληρέστερα χαρακτηρισμένη και καλύτερα κατανοητή από τις συνάψεις. Ονομάζεται επίσης νευρομυϊκή σύναψη. *Νευρομυϊκή σύναψη (Nerve-muscle synapse) Bλ. Nευρομυϊκή σύνδεση. *Νευρώνας (Neuron) Η μία από τις δύο κύριες κατηγορίες κυττάρων του νευρικού συστήματος (η άλλη είναι τα νευρογλοιακά κύτταρα). Υπάρχουν τρία κύρια λειτουργικά είδη νευρώνων: αισθητικοί, κινητικοί και διάμεσοι νευρώνες. Οι νευρώνες είναι οι θεμελιώδεις μονάδες μετάδοσης σημάτων του νευρικού συστήματος. Ο εγκέφαλος του ανθρώπου περιέχει 1011 περίπου νευρώνες. Ένας συνήθης νευρώνας σχηματίζει 1.000 περίπου συνάψεις και δέχεται ακόμη περισσότερες. Οι νευρώνες μοιάζουν με τα άλλα κύτταρα του σώματος ως προς το ότι έχουν έναν κοινό μοριακό μηχανισμό κυτταρικής λειτουργίας. Ωστόσο, οι νευρώνες έχουν τη μοναδική ικανότητα να επικοινωνούν ταχύτατα μεταξύ τους σε μεγάλες αποστάσεις και με μεγάλη ακρίβεια. *Νευρώνας, αισθητικός (Neuron, sensory) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια λειτουργικά είδη νευρώνων. Ο νευρώνας αυτός παρεμβαίνει στην προσαγωγό διαβίβαση ερεθισμάτων από το περιβάλλον. Ο αισθητικός υποδοχέας είναι ο πρώτος νευρώνας σε κάθε αισθητική οδό. Πρβλ. Νευρώνας, διάμεσος? Νευρώνας, κινητικός. *Νευρώνας, δίπολος (Neuron, bipolar) Νευρώνας με δύο αποφυάδες, με διαφορετικές λειτουργίες ως προς τη μετάδοση σημάτων, οι οποίες εκφύονται από τους αντίθετους πόλους του νευρώνα. Τα κύτταρα αυτά έχουν μελετηθεί πολύ καλά σε αισθητικά συστήματα στα οποία ένας δενδρίτης μεταβιβάζει πληροφορίες από την περιφέρεια του σώματος και ένας νευράξονας μεταβιβάζει τις πληροφορίες προς το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Νευρώνας, μονόπολος? Νευρώνας, πολύπολος. *Νευρώνας, κινητικός (Neuron, motor) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια λειτουργικά είδη νευρώνων. Οι κινητικοί νευρώνες σχηματίζουν συνάψεις με τις μυϊκές ίνες, μεταβιβάζοντας πληροφορίες από το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα τις οποίες μετατρέπουν σε μυϊκή δράση. Πρβλ. Νευρώνας, διάμεσος? Νευρώνας, αισθητικός. *Νευρώνας, κινητικός α (Neuron, motor, alpha) Οι κινητικοί νευρώνες α ρυθμίζουν το μήκος των εξωατράκτιων ινών στους μυς (ονομάζονται επίσης «σκελετοκινητικό σύστημα»). *Νευρώνας, κινητικός γ (Neuron, motor, gamma) Οι κινητικοί νευρώνες γ ρυθμίζουν τις ενδοατράκτιες ίνες του μυός (ονομάζονται επίσης «ατρακτοκινητικό σύστημα»). *Νευρώνας, μονόπολος (Neuron, unipolar) Νευρώνας με μία μόνο αποφυάδα, η οποία συνήθως έχει πολλούς κλάδους. Ο ένας κλάδος χρησιμεύει ως νευράξονας ενώ οι άλλοι ως δενδρίτες. Οι μονόπολοι νευρώνες δεν έχουν δενδρίτες εκφυόμενους από το κυτταρικό σώμα. Είναι η απλούστερη ανατομική μορφή νευρώνων και κυριαρχούν στο νευρικό σύστημα των ασπονδύλων. Πρβλ. Νευρώνας, δίπολος? Νευρώνας, πολύπολος. *Νευρώνας, πολύπολος (Neuron, multipolar) Νευρώνας με έναν νευράξονα και δύο ή περισσότερους δενδρίτες οι οποίοι συνήθως εκφύονται από όλα τα μέρη του κυτταρικού σώματος. Οι πολύπολοι νευρώνες κυριαρχούν στο νευρικό σύστημα των σπονδυλωτών. Πρβλ. Νευρώνας, δίπολος? Νευρώνας, μονόπολος. *Νευρωνική θεωρία (Neuron doctrine) Η θεωρία κατά την οποία οι επιμέρους νευρώνες είναι τα θεμελιώδη στοιχεία μετάδοσης σημάτων του νευρικού συστήματος. *Νευρωνική Κωδίκευση (Neural encoding) Διεργασία με την οποία ο νευρώνας μεταφράζει τη φυσική ενέργεια ενός ερεθίσματος σε ηλεκτρική δραστηριότητα η οποία αντιπροσωπεύει μορφές του ερεθίσματος. *Νευρωνική Ολοκλήρωση (Neuronal integration) Η διεργασία με την οποία το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο αθροίζει τις ώσεις από αρκετά προσυναπτικά κύτταρα και αποφασίζει εάν θα εκπολώσει ή όχι ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας. *Νευρωνικός Θάνατος (Neuronal cell death) Πολλοί νευρώνες οι οποίοι γεννώνται στην αρχή της ανάπτυξης πεθαίνουν μέσω μιας γενετικά προγραμματισμένης διεργασίας κυτταρικού θανάτου η οποία είναι μέρος της κανονικής ανάπτυξης. *Νημάτια (Filaments) Μεγάλα πολυμερή όμοιων πρωτεϊνικών υπομονάδων (μονομερών) τα οποία αποτελούν τον κυτταρικό σκελετό. Στους νευρώνες, αφθονότερα είναι τα μικρονημάτια (ακτίνης F), αποτελούμενα από ακτίνες G (σφαιρικές), τα μικροσωληνάρια, αποτελούμενα από ετεροδιμερή τουμπουλίνης α και β, και τα νευρικά νημάτια (διάμεσα νημάτια), των οποίων συστατικά είναι οι πρωτεΐνες νευρικού νηματίου. *Νωτιαίο ζώο (Spinal animal) Πειραματόζωο στο οποίο έχει καταστραφεί ο νωτιαίος μυελός για να απομονωθούν τα ευρισκόμενα κάτω από το επίπεδο τομής νωτιαία κυκλώματα από την επίδραση κατερχόμενων φλοιικών σημάτων. *Νωτιαίος Μυελός (Spinal cord) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη (το κατώτερο) του κεντρικού νευρικού συστήματος. Ελέγχει τις κινήσεις των άκρων και του κορμού και επεξεργάζεται αισθητικές πληροφορίες από το δέρμα, τις αρθρώσεις και τους μυς των άκρων και του κορμού. Ελέγχει, επίσης, τη λειτουργία του αυτόνομου νευρικού συστήματος. Ο *Οδός (Pathway) Σειρά συνδέσεων μεταξύ νευρώνων η οποία σχηματίζει ένα λειτουργικό κύκλωμα. *Οδός της κινάσης της τυροσίνης (Tyrosine kinase pathway) Οδός στην οποία ένα πρόσδεμα, συχνά ένας αυξητικός παράγοντας, δραστηριοποιεί έναν υποδοχέα κινάση της τυροσίνης ο οποίος στη συνέχεια επιστρατεύει στη μεμβράνη έναν αριθμό πρωτεϊνών, συμπεριλαμβανομένων άλλων πρωτεϊνικών κινασών. *Οζίδιο (Varicosity) Η μοίρα της νευραξονικής απόληξης ορισμένων νευρώνων η οποία περιέχει θέσεις απελευθέρωσης νευροδιαβιβαστών. *Ολιγοδενδροκύτταρο (Oligodendrocyte) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια είδη νευρογλοιακών κυττάρων. Τα ολιγοδενδροκύτταρα δημιουργούν το μυελώδες έλυτρο που περιβάλλει τους νευράξονες στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Πρβλ. Aστροκύτταρο? Kύτταρο Schwann. *Ομοιωτική Αλληλουχία (Homeobox) Διατηρημένη αλληλουχία 180 ζευγών βάσεων DNA η οποία βρίσκεται σε πολλούς αναπτυξιακά σημαντικούς μεταγραφικούς παράγοντες στο έμβρυο των σπονδυλωτών και των ασπονδύλων. Η ομοιωτική αλληλουχία κωδικεύει ένα πρωτεϊνικό μοτίβο που προσδένεται σε ένα DNA με 60 αμινοξέα, το οποίο ονομάζεται ομοιωτική περιοχή. Oι πρωτεΐνες οι οποίες περιέχουν ομοιωτικές περιοχές λειτουργούν ως μεταγραφικοί παράγοντες. *Οπίσθιος Εγκέφαλος (Metencephalon) Προέρχεται από τον αρχέγονο ρομβοειδή εγκέφαλο του εμβρυϊκού νευρικού σωλήνα. Περιλαμβάνει τη γέφυρα και την παρεγκεφαλίδα. *Οπτικό έργο στον χώρο (Visuospatial task) Έργο κατά το οποίο απαιτείται η παρατήρηση της κίνησης ενός αντικειμένου στον χώρο. *Οπτικό σύστημα (Visual system) Το σύστημα των νευρωνικών διασυνδέσεων, από τον αμφιβληστροειδή μέχρι τον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων, το οποίο παράγει την όραση. *Οργανικά ιόντα (Organic ions, A–) Φορτισμένα μόρια στα οποία συμπεριλαμβάνονται ορισμένα αμινοξέα και πρωτεΐνες. Tα οργανικά ιόντα είναι από τα πιο άφθονα ιόντα των νευρικών κυττάρων και είναι τα μόνα που δεν μπορούν να διαπεράσουν την κυτταρική μεμβράνη. *Οσφρητικό σύστημα (Olfactory system) Το σύστημα διασυνδεόμενων νευρώνων από τη ρινική κοιλότητα μέχρι τον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων το οποίο διεκπεραιώνει την αίσθηση της οσμής. *Ουδός (Threshold, VT) Το κρίσιμο επίπεδο εκπόλωσης της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης του νευρώνα στο οποίο το κύτταρο είναι δυνατόν να δημιουργήσει ενεργητικά ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας. Είναι η συγκεκριμένη τιμή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης στην οποία το καθαρό ιοντικό ρεύμα αλλάζει φορά από τα έξω προς τα έσω, αποθέτοντας θετικό φορτίο στην εσωτερική επιφάνεια της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης. *Ουδός, αισθητικός (Threshold, sensory) Η ελάχιστη ένταση ερεθίσματος την οποία μπορεί να ανιχνεύσει ένα υποκείμενο. Ο ουδός είναι δυνατόν να κυμαίνεται σε ένα άτομο, εξαρτώμενος από παράγοντες, όπως είναι π.χ. ο κάματος. Π *Παράλληλη Επεξεργασία (Parallel processing) Η διάταξη αρκετών παράλληλων νευρωνικών οδών για τη μεταβίβαση παρόμοιων πληροφοριών ή για την επεξεργασία διαφορετικών στοιχείων μιας κοινής αίσθησης, όπως είναι η παράλληλη επεξεργασία μορφής και κίνησης στην όραση. Πρβλ. Σειριακή επεξεργασία. *Παρασκεύασμα απεγκεφαλισμού (Decerebrate preparation) *Πειραματόζωο στο οποίο έγινε διατομή του εγκεφαλικού στελέχους στο ύψος του μέσου εγκεφάλου. Χρησιμοποιείται για τη μελέτη νωτιαίων αντανακλαστικών. *Παρασυμπαθητικό Νευρικό Σύστημα (Parasympathetic nervous system) Μια από τις τρεις υποδιαιρέσεις της αυτόνομης μοίρας του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. Δρα για να διατηρήσει τις παρακαταθήκες του σώματος και να αποκαταστήσει την ισορροπία σε κατάσταση ηρεμίας. Πρβλ. Συμπαθητικό νευρικό σύστημα? Εντερικό νευρικό σύστημα. Παραφασία (Paraphasia) Διαταραχή των νευρικών οδών οι οποίες παρεμβαίνουν στην ομιλία, με αποτέλεσμα τη λανθασμένη χρήση λέξεων. *Παρεγκεφαλίδα (Cerebellum) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Ρυθμίζει τη δύναμη και το εύρος των κινήσεων και παρεμβαίνει στη μάθηση κινητικών δεξιοτήτων. Περιοχή Broca (Broca’s area) Περιοχή στο οπίσθιο μέρος του αριστερού μετωπιαίου φλοιού η οποία έχει μεγάλη σημασία για τη γλωσσική έκφραση. Πρβλ. Περιοχή Wernicke. *Περιοχή ενίσχυσης (του γονιδίου) (Enhancer region, of gene) Η μοίρα της ρυθμιστικής περιοχής ενός γονιδίου η οποία προσδένει πρωτεΐνες και ελέγχει σε ποια κύτταρα και σε ποια χρονική στιγμή θα εκφρασθεί το γονίδιο. *Περιοχή οργανωτή (Organizer region) Περιοχή του πρώιμου γαστριδίου η οποία χορηγεί σήματα για την επαγωγή του νευρικού εξωδέρματος και για τον σχηματισμό της νευρικής πλάκας. *Περιοχή προαγωγού (του γονιδίου) (Promoter region of gene) Η ρυθμιστική περιοχή ενός γονιδίου, που συνήθως κείται ακριβώς ανοδικά της αρχής της κωδικεύουσας περιοχής και στην οποία προσδένεται το ένζυμο πολυμεράση του RNΑ, προκειμένου να μεταγράψει το γονίδιο. *Περιοχή Wernicke (Wernicke’s area) Η περιοχή του αριστερού βρεγματικού λοβού η οποία έχει σχέση με την κατανόηση της γλώσσας. Πρβλ. Περιοχή Broca. *Περιφερικό Νευρικό Σύστημα (Peripheral nervous system) Ένα από τα δύο κύρια ανατομικά μέρη του νευρικού συστήματος (το άλλο είναι το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα). Το περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα περιλαμβάνει τα γάγγλια και τα περιφερικά νεύρα, που εκφύονται από τον εγκέφαλο και από τον νωτιαίο μυελό, και έχει δύο κύριες μοίρες: τη σωματική και την αυτόνομη. Μολονότι το περιφερικό και το κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα διαφέρουν ανατομικώς, διασυνδέονται λειτουργικώς. *Πλαστικότητα, συναπτική (Plasticity, synaptic) Αύξηση ή ελάττωση της συναπτικής ισχύος για μεγάλες ή μικρές περιόδους, οι οποίες ακολουθούν τη δραστηριότητα. Θεωρείται ότι έχει παρεμβαίνει κατά κύριο τρόπο στη μάθηση. *Πολυμορφισμός μήκους θραυσμάτων εκ περιορισμού (Restriction fragment length polymorphism) Η διαφορά μεταξύ ατόμων (πολυμορφισμός) στο μήκος των θραυσμάτων DNA τα οποία παράγονται από διαφορετικά ένζυμα εκτομής DNA (περιορισμός). Η μέθοδος επιτρέπει τον έλεγχο σταθερών γενετικών διαφορών μεταξύ ατόμων. *Πόρος συγχώνευσης (Fusion pore) Στενή κυτταροπλασματική γέφυρα η οποία συνδέει τη μεμβράνη ενός συναπτικού κυστιδίου με την κυτταρική μεμβράνη στην ενεργό ζώνη ενός νευρώνα, συνδέοντας με τον τρόπο αυτό τον αυλό του κυστιδίου με τον εξωκυτταρικό χώρο. *Πρόβλημα σύνδεσης (Binding problem) Το πρόβλημα τού πώς προκύπτει ενιαία αντίληψη από χωριστές νευρικές οδούς οι οποίες επεξεργάζονται διαφορετικούς τύπους αισθητικών πληροφοριών. *Προμήκης Μυελός (Medulla) Ένα από τα επτά κύρια μέρη του εγκεφάλου. Είναι η προς τα εμπρός συνέχεια του νωτιαίου μυελού, με τον οποίο μοιάζει τόσο στην οργάνωση όσο και στη λειτουργία. Ο προμήκης μυελός περιλαμβάνει αρκετά κέντρα τα οποία ρυθμίζουν ζωτικές αυτόνομες λειτουργίες, όπως είναι η πέψη, η αναπνοή και ο έλεγχος του καρδιακού ρυθμού. *Προσαγωγός (Afferent) Ένας νευρώνας ή μια οδός που στέλνει σήματα στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα ή σε ανώτερα κέντρα επεξεργασίας. Ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται μερικές φορές εναλλακτικά με τον όρο αισθητικός. Ωστόσο, ο όρος «αισθητικός», με τη στενή έννοια, θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιείται μόνο για τους νευρώνες ή τις οδούς που συμβάλλουν άμεσα στην αντίληψη. Πρβλ. Απαγωγός. *Πρόσδεμα (Ligand) Ουσία η οποία προσδένεται? συνήθως αναφέρεται σε διαβιβαστή, ορμόνη, φαρμακευτική ουσία ή άλλον παράγοντα ο οποίος συνδέεται με έναν μετασυναπτικό υποδοχέα ή με έναν δίαυλο ιόντων. *Πρόσθιος Εγκέφαλος (Forebrain) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια εμβρυϊκά κυστίδια του νευρικού συστήματος. Από αυτόν προέρχεται ο τελικός και ο διάμεσος εγκέφαλος. *Προσοχή (Attention) Επιλεκτική εστίαση σε ένα συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο, αντικείμενο ή συμβάν και αποκλεισμός άλλων άσχετων ερεθισμάτων? αποτελεί βάση της συνείδησης. *Προσυναπτικό Κύτταρο (Presynaptic cell) Ένα από τα δύο κύτταρα (το άλλο είναι το μετασυναπτικό) που είναι απαραίτητα για τον σχηματισμό σύναψης. *Πρωτεΐνες εξωκυτταρικής θεμέλιας ουσίας (Matrix proteins, extracellular) Γλυκοπρωτεΐνες (αγρίνη, λαμινίνη κ.λπ.) απομονωμένες στην εξωκυτταρική θεμέλια ουσία η οποία περιβάλλει τα περισσότερα νευρικά κύτταρα. *Πρωτεΐνες συνδεδεμένες με κυστίδια (Vesicle-associated proteins) Η συναπτοταγμίνη, η συνταξίνη, η VAMP και η συναψίνη. *Πρωτεΐνη G (G-protein) Μεμβρανική πρωτεΐνη η οποία συζευγνύει τον εξωκυτταρικό υποδοχέα για έναν νευροδιαβιβαστή με ένα ενδοκυτταρικό ένζυμο. Υπομονάδες της πρωτεΐνης G είναι επίσης δυνατόν να δράσουν με άμεση πρόσδεση σε διαύλους ιόντων. Πρβλ. Δεύτερος αγγελιοφόρος. *Πυκνωτής (Capacitor) Το μονωτικό υλικό μεταξύ δύο αγωγών. Στον νευρώνα, η κυτταρική μεμβράνη (συγκεκριμένα η λιπιδική διπλοστιβάδα) είναι ο πυκνωτής, ενώ το κυτταρόπλασμα και το εξωκυτταρικό υγρό είναι αγωγοί. *Πυρήνας (Nucleus) Oμάδα λειτουργικώς συγγενών νευρώνων στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Στο περιφερικό νευρικό σύστημα οι ομάδες νευρώνων συγκροτούν τα γάγγλια. Ρ *Ραχιαίες ρίζες (Dorsal roots) Οι ίνες των νωτιαίων νεύρων οι οποίες μεταφέρουν σωματικές αισθητικές πληροφορίες στον νωτιαίο μυελό από τα αισθητικά γάγγλια. Πρβλ. Κοιλιακές ρίζες. *Ρεύμα (Current, Ι) Η καθαρή ροή θετικού φορτίου ανά μονάδα χρόνου, ΔQ/Δt. Στα νευρικά και στα μυϊκά κύτταρα το ρεύμα μεταφέρεται από θετικώς και αρνητικώς φορτισμένα διαλελυμένα ιόντα. Μετρείται σε ampere (Α). Ένα ampere ρεύματος αντιπροσωπεύει την κίνηση φορτίου ενός coulomb ανά δευτερόλεπτο. *Ρεύμα, διαρροής (Current, leakage, Ιl) Το σταθερό ρεύμα που ρέει διά μέσου των εν ηρεμία διαύλων ιόντων της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης του νευρώνα. *Ρεύμα, ιοντικό (Current, ionic, Ιι) Το ρεύμα που μεταφέρεται από ιόντα τα οποία διαρρέουν διαύλους ιόντων διά μέσου της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης του νευρώνα. Ονομάζεται επίσης ρεύμα αντίστασης. Το ιοντικό ρεύμα και το ρεύμα χωρητικότητας αποτελούν το συνολικό ρεύμα μεμβράνης. *Ρεύμα, τελικής πλάκας (Current, end-plate) Το ιοντικό ρεύμα στην τελική πλάκα ή στη μετασυναπτική περιοχή της νευρομυϊκής σύναψης. Το κανονικό ρεύμα τελικής πλάκας είναι το άθροισμα του ανοίγματος περισσότερων από 200.000 διαύλων ιόντων. *Ρεύμα, χωρητικότητας (Current, capacitive, Ic) Ρεύμα μεταφερόμενο από ιόντα τα οποία μεταβάλλουν το καθαρό ηλεκτρικό φορτίο που αποταμιεύεται στην κυτταρική μεμβράνη του νευρώνα. Τα ρεύματα χωρητικότητας είναι υπεύθυνα για τη μεταβολή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης. *Ρομβοειδής εγκέφαλος (Hindbrain) Ένα από τα τρία κύρια εμβρυϊκά κυστίδια του νευρικού συστήματος από το οποίο προέρχεται ο οπίσθιος και ο έσχατος εγκέφαλος. *Ρομβομέρη (Rhombomeres) Διακριτές αλλά παροδικές διογκώσεις του αρχέγονου ρομβοειδούς εγκεφάλου οι οποίες παρεμβαίνουν στην τμηματική οργάνωση των επιμέρους εγκεφαλικών κινητικών και αισθητικών πυρήνων και άλλων αναπτυσσόμενων νευρώνων του ρομβοειδούς εγκεφάλου. *Ρυθμιστική περιοχή (του γονιδίου) (Regulatory region, of gene) Τα γονίδια διαιρούνται σε δύο περιοχές: στην κωδικεύουσα περιοχή, η οποία μεταγράφεται σε αγγελιοφόρο RNA το οποίο στη συνέχεια μεταφράζεται σε πρωτεΐνες, και στη ρυθμιστική περιοχή, που καθορίζει τις συνθήκες υπό τις οποίες το γονίδιο μεταγράφεται. Η ρυθμιστική περιοχή, στη συνέχεια, διαιρείται στην περιοχή προαγωγού και στην περιοχή ενίσχυσης, καθεμία από τις οποίες δεσμεύει συγκεκριμένες ρυθμιστικές πρωτεΐνες, σημαντικές για τη δραστηριοποίηση της μεταγραφής του γονιδίου. Σ *Σειριακή Επεξεργασία (Serial processing) Η διακοπή της αισθητικής ή κινητικής πληροφορίας κατά μήκος μιας οδού η οποία περιλαμβάνει μια σταθερή σειρά πυρήνων αναμετάδοσης. Πρβλ. Παράλληλη επεξεργασία. *Σήμα (Signal) Αλλαγή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης ενός μετασυναπτικού νευρώνα η οποία οφείλεται στις συναπτικές ώσεις από έναν προσυναπτικό νευρώνα ή από την ενεργοποίηση ενός αισθητικού υποδοχέα. Τα σήματα μεταξύ νευρώνων είναι σε υψηλό βαθμό στερεότυπα σε ολόκληρο το νευρικό σύστημα. Το «μήνυμα» που μεταδίδεται με ένα σήμα εξαρτάται εξ ολοκλήρου από την οδό στην οποία βρίσκεται ο δραστήριος νευρώνας. Μέσα σε έναν νευρώνα γίνεται επεξεργασία τεσσάρων τύπων σημάτων σε διαφορετικές θέσεις: ενός σήματος εισόδου, ενός σήματος ολοκλήρωσης, ενός σήματος αγωγής και ενός σήματος εξόδου. Τα σήματα είναι δυνατόν να είναι τοπικά (δυναμικά υποδοχέων και συναπτικά δυναμικά) ή μεταδιδόμενα (δυναμικό ενέργειας). *Σταθερά διάχυσης (Diffusion constant) Μέτρο του ρυθμού με τον οποίο ένα σωματίδιο κινείται σε ένα διάλυμα. Η σταθερά διάχυσης ενός ιόντος δεν είναι απλώς συνάρτηση του μεγέθους του αλλά περιλαμβάνει επίσης τα ύδατα ενυδάτωσης. *Σταθερά απόστασης (Length constant) Βλ. Σταθερά απόστασης μεμβράνης. *Σταθερά απόστασης μεμβράνης (Membrane length constant, λ) Η απόσταση στην οποία μια τοπική μεταβολή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης έχει μειωθεί κατά 63% της αρχικής της τιμής. Οι τιμές, συνήθως, κυμαίνονται από 0,1 έως 1 mm. *Στερεογνωσία (Stereognosis) Η αντίληψη της τρισδιάστατης μορφής των αντικειμένων. *Στεφανιαίο σύστημα (Limbic system) Μοίρα του εγκεφάλου η οποία δεν είναι στην πραγματικότητα χωριστή περιοχή αλλά αποτελείται από τον στεφανιαίο λοβό, δηλαδή την έσω μοίρα του μετωπιαίου, του βρεγματικού και του κροταφικού λοβού, η οποία σχηματίζει μια συνεχή ταινία πάνω από το πρόσθιο τμήμα του εγκεφαλικού στελέχους και του διάμεσου εγκεφάλου, καθώς και από τον ιππόκαμπο και από την αμυγδαλή. Το στεφανιαίο σύστημα περιέχει νευρώνες οι οποίοι σχηματίζουν περίπλοκα δίκτυα, τα οποία παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στη μάθηση, στη μνήμη και στο συναίσθημα. *Στεφανιαίος λοβός (Limbic lobe) Δακτύλιος φυλλογεννητικώς πρωτόγονου φλοιού γύρω από το πρόσθιο τμήμα του εγκεφαλικού στελέχους και του διάμεσου εγκεφάλου, ο οποίος θεωρήθηκε από τον James Papez (1937), ως φλοιικό υπόστρωμα του συναισθήματος. Πρβλ. Στεφανιαίο σύστημα. *Σύγκλιση (Convergence) Τύπος συνδέσεων μεταξύ νευρώνων στις οποίες διάφοροι προσυναπτικοί νευρώνες συνάπτονται με ένα κοινό μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. Πρβλ. Απόκλιση. *Συμπαθητικό Νευρικό Σύστημα (Sympathetic nervous system) Μία από τις τρεις υποδιαιρέσεις της αυτόνομης μοίρας του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. Μετέχει στην απόκριση του σώματος στο στρες. Πρβλ. Παρασυμπαθητικό νευρικό σύστημα? Eντερικό νευρικό σύστημα. *Συμπεριφορισμός (Behaviorism) Η ιστορική άποψη η οποία αναπτύχθηκε στις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα και σύμφωνα με την οποία η μόνη κατάλληλη προσέγγιση της μελέτης της συμπεριφοράς είναι εκείνη που γίνεται μέσω των παρατηρήσιμων δράσεων ενός ατόμου. Σύμφωνα με την άποψη αυτή, η «νοητική λειτουργία» θεωρείται μη παρατηρήσιμη. Κατά τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες, ο συμπεριφορισμός έχει περιέλθει σε μαρασμό, ενώ έχουν επικρατήσει στη μελέτη της συμπεριφοράς η γνωστική και η νευροβιολογική προσέγγιση. *Συμπληρωματική κινητική περιοχή (Supplementary motor area) Μέρος του προκινητικού φλοιού. Ονομάζεται επίσης έξω προκινητική περιοχή. *Συμφωνία (Concordance) Ομοιότητα φαινοτυπικών χαρακτηριστικών σε δίδυμα. Πρβλ. Μελέτες υιοθετημένων διδύμων. *Συναπτική διαβίβαση (Synaptic transmission) Ο μηχανισμός με τον οποίο ένας νευρώνας επηρεάζει τη διεγερσιμότητα ενός άλλου. Ο μηχανισμός διαβίβασης είναι δυνατόν να είναι είτε χημικός είτε ηλεκτρικός. Η ηλεκτρική συναπτική διαβίβαση διεκπεραιώνεται από τη ροή ρεύματος μέσω της χασματοσύνδεσης η οποία συνδέει δύο νευρώνες. Η χημική συναπτική διαβίβαση διεκπεραιώνεται από την απελευθέρωση ενός χημικού νευροδιαβιβαστή από το προσυναπτικό κύτταρο ο οποίος δρα σε υποδοχείς στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. *Συναπτική ολοκλήρωση (Synaptic integration) Η διεργασία με την οποία ένας κεντρικός νευρώνας αθροίζει όλα τα προσαγωγά σήματα και καθορίζει εάν θα παραχθεί ένα δυναμικό ενέργειας. Πρβλ. Χωρική άθροιση? Χρονική άθροιση. *Συναπτική πτυχή (Junctional fold) Η εξειδικευμένη πτυχή της κυτταρικής μεμβράνης στην τελική πλάκα μιας μυϊκής ίνας στην περιοχή της κινητικής νευρικής απόληξης. Πρβλ. Bασικός υμένας. *Συναπτική σχισμή (Synaptic cleft) Το εξωκυτταρικό χάσμα μεταξύ του προσυναπτικού κυττάρου και του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου στη σύναψη. Έχει εύρος, συνήθως, 20-40 nm, δηλαδή είναι κατά τι ευρύτερη από την απόσταση μεταξύ των κυττάρων σε θέσεις της μεμβράνης όπου δεν πραγματοποιούνται συνάψεις. Πρβλ. Χασματοσύνδεση. *Συναπτικό Δυναμικό (Synaptic potential) Ονομάζεται επίσης μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό. Αποτελεί διαβαθμισμένη μεταβολή του δυναμικού μεμβράνης ενός κυττάρου η οποία παράγεται από μια συναπτική ώση. Το μετασυναπτικό δυναμικό είναι δυνατόν να είναι είτε διεγερτικό (EPSP) είτε ανασταλτικό (IPSP). Πρβλ. Μοναδιαίο συναπτικό δυναμικό. *Συναπτικό κομβίο (Synaptic bouton) Κομβιοειδής διόγκωση της απόληξης του νευράξονα από την οποία απελευθερώνεται ο νευροδιαβιβαστής. *Συναπτικό κυστίδιο (Synaptic vesicle) Μεμβρανικό οργανίδιο το οποίο περιέχει μεγάλες συγκεντρώσεις νευροδιαβιβαστών οι οποίοι πρόκειται να απελευθερωθούν με εξωκυττάρωση κατά τη διάρκεια της συναπτικής διαβίβασης. Δεδομένου ότι η εξωκυττάρωση πυροδοτείται από την ταχεία εισροή Ca2+, η διεργασία αυτή είναι εξειδικευμένη μορφή της εκκριτικής οδού ρύθμισης. Τα κυστίδια αυτά, τα οποία απαντούν σε μεγάλες συγκεντρώσεις στις νευραξονικές απολήξεις, διακρίνονται σε δύο κατηγορίες: σε μικρά και σε μεγάλα. Τα μικρά κυστίδια (με διάμετρο 40-50 nm) συναθροίζονται συνήθως σε εξειδικεύσεις της μεμβράνης των απολήξεων οι οποίες ονομάζονται ενεργοί ζώνες και περιέχουν μικρομοριακούς νευροδιαβιβαστές, ΑΤΡ και άλλες αρνητικώς φορτισμένες ουσίες. Τα κυστίδια αυτά περιέχουν μεταφορείς για την συγκέντρωση νευροδιαβιβαστών εκτός από τις άλλες διαμεμβρανικές πρωτεΐνες (συναπτοφυσίνη, συναπτοταγμίνη και συναπτομπρεβίνη) οι οποίες μπορεί να είναι σημαντικές για τη συγχώνευση των κυστιδίων και για την εξωκυττάρωση. Τα μεγάλα κυστίδια (διαμέτρου 90-200 nm) περιέχουν ένα ή περισσότερα είδη νευροπεπτιδίων, ΑΤΡ, καθώς και έναν μικρομοριακό νευροδιαβιβαστή στα νοραδρενεργικά κύτταρα. Τα μεγάλα αυτά κυστίδια δεν συγχωνεύονται συνήθως με τη μεμβράνη της συναπτικής απόληξης σε περιοχές εκτός των ενεργών ζωνών. *Σύναψη (Synapse) Η εξειδικευμένη θέση επικοινωνίας μεταξύ δύο νευρώνων. Οι συνάψεις διακρίνονται σε χημικές και ηλεκτρικές, ανάλογα με τον μηχανισμό της συναπτικής διαβίβασης. **Σύναψη, ηλεκτρική (Synapse, electrical) Σύναψη στην οποία το ρεύμα ρέει απευθείας από το προσυναπτικό κύτταρο προς το μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. Στην ηλεκτρική σύναψη τα δύο κύτταρα συνδέονται δομικά με διαύλους χασματοσυνδέσεων. Οι ηλεκτρικές συνάψεις δεν βρίσκονται αποκλειστικά στο νευρικό σύστημα. Στον εγκέφαλο χαρακτηρίζονται από ταχεία δίοδο ιόντων και άλλων μικρομοριακών ενώσεων και από την μάλλον στερεότυπη δράση. Νευρώνες οι οποίοι συνδέονται με ηλεκτρικές συνάψεις μπορούν να εκφορτισθούν ταυτόχρονα για την παραγωγή «εκρηκτικών» συμπεριφορών, όπως είναι η φυγή. Θεωρείται ότι οι ηλεκτρικές συνάψεις είναι σημαντικές για τη διαβίβαση αναπτυξιακών σημάτων μεταξύ νευρώνων. Συνήθως παράγουν βραχείες διεγερτικές μεταβολές στο μετασυναπτικό κύτταρο. Είναι δυνατόν να είναι είτε μονής κατεύθυνσης είτε διπλής κατεύθυνσης. Πρβλ. Σύναψη, χημική? Συναπτική διαβίβαση. **Σύναψη, χημική (Synapse, chemical) Σύναψη στην οποία το προσυναπτικό κύτταρο απελευθερώνει έναν νευροδιαβιβαστή ο οποίος προσδένεται σε υποδοχείς του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου και με τον τρόπο αυτό επηρεάζει τη διεγερσιμότητά του. Τα δύο κύτταρα χωρίζονται με τη συναπτική σχισμή. Οι χημικές συνάψεις μπορούν να διεκπεραιώνουν είτε διεγερτικές είτε ανασταλτικές δράσεις. *Νευρικός Σύνδεσμος (Commissure) Νευρική δομή η οποία περιέχει μόνο χιασμούς νευραξόνων. Ο μεγαλύτερος σύνδεσμος είναι το μεσολόβιο. *Συνδιαβίβαση (Co-transmission) Συναπελευθέρωση περισσότερων από ένα ειδών χημικών αγγελιοφόρων (π.χ πεπτιδίων και μικρομοριακών νευροδιαβιβαστών) από το ίδιο προσυναπτικό κύτταρο, με αποτέλεσμα τη δραστηριοποίηση κατάλληλων μετασυναπτικών υποδοχέων. Πρβλ. Συναπτική διαβίβαση. *Σύνδρομο αμέλειας (Neglect syndrome) Σύνδρομο συνδεδεμένο με βλάβες του οπίσθιου βρεγματικού φλοιού, το οποίο εκδηλώνεται με αμέλεια για την αντίθετη πλευρά του σώματος. *Συνειρμική περιοχή (Association area) Περιοχή του φλοιού των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων η οποία ολοκληρώνει διαφορετικές αισθητικές ή κινητικές πληροφορίες για σκόπιμη δράση. Οι συνειρμικές περιοχές συνδέονται με ανώτερης τάξης αισθητικές ή κινητικές περιοχές. Υπάρχουν τρεις κύριες συνειρμικές περιοχές: (1) Ο βρεγματο-κροταφο-ινιακός συνειρμικός φλοιός, (2) ο προμετωπιαίος συνειρμικός φλοιός και (3) ο στεφανιαίος συνειρμικός φλοιός. *Συσσωρευτής (Battery) Συσκευή η οποία παράγει ηλεκτροκινητήρια δύναμη ως αποτέλεσμα της διαφοράς χημικών δυναμικών. *Σύστημα διακυλογλυκερόλης-πολυφωσφορικής ινοσιτόλης (Diacylglycerol-inositol polyphosphate system) Σύστημα δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου το οποίο δραστηριοποιείται από διαβιβαστές στα νευρικά κύτταρα. *Σύστημα κινητοποίησης (Motivational system) Το σύστημα του εγκεφάλου το οποίο παρεμβαίνει στη συντονισμένη απόκριση προς τις σωματικές ανάγκες, όπως είναι η πείνα, η γενετήσια συμπεριφορά και η δίψα. Το σύστημα έχει ένα σημαντικό ντοπαμινεργικό στοιχείο που είναι στόχος φαρμάκων κατάχρησης, όπως π.χ. της κοκαΐνης. *Σωματική μοίρα (Somatic division) Μία από τις δύο κύριες μοίρες του περιφερικού νευρικού συστήματος. Εξασφαλίζει στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα αισθητικές πληροφορίες για τη θέση των μυών και των άκρων και για το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του σώματος. *Σωματοαισθητικό Σύστημα (Somatic sensory system) Το αισθητικό σύστημα που έχει σχέση με τις δερματικές αισθήσεις στην επιφάνεια του σώματος: αφή, πίεση, πόνο και αίσθηση της θέσης. *Σωματοτοπικός χάρτης (Somatotopic map) Η τοπογραφική διάταξη των προσαγωγών νευραξόνων των νευρώνων του σωματοαισθητικού συστήματος στην κατάληξή τους στον θάλαμο ή στον φλοιό. Τ *Τελική πλάκα (End-plate) Περιοχή της μυϊκής ίνας με την οποία εφάπτονται οι νευρικές απολήξεις και δημιουργούν συνάψεις. Η τελική πλάκα της μυϊκής ίνας των σπονδυλωτών περιέχει σημαντικό αριθμό νικοτινικών υποδοχέων ακετυλοχολίνης. *Τελικός εγκέφαλος (Telencephalon) Μέρος του αρχέγονου πρόσθιου εγκεφάλου του εμβρυϊκού νευρικού σωλήνα από τον οποίο προέρχονται οι δομές των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων. *Τενόντιο όργανο Golgi (Golgi tendon organ) Αισθητικό υποδεκτικό όργανο του μυός που είναι ευαίσθητο στις μεταβολές τάσης. Πρβλ. Μυϊκή άτρακτος. *Τετανικός ερεθισμός (Tetanic stimulation) Ερεθισμός υψηλής συχνότητας ενός προσυναπτικού κυττάρου κατά 50 έως 100 δυναμικά ενέργειας ανά δευτερόλεπτο. *Τέτανος (Tetanus) Άθροιση δυνάμεων οι οποίες παράγονται, χωρίς διακοπή, από διαδοχικά δυναμικά ενέργειας σε έναν μυ. *Τεχνητή Νοημοσύνη (Artificial intelligence) Eπιστήμη η οποία προσπαθεί να δημιουργήσει μοντέλα της νοημοσύνης του ανθρώπου ή των ζώων, χρησιμοποιώντας ηλεκτρονικούς υπολογιστές ή ρομπότ. *Τεχνική καθήλωσης κηλίδων (Patch-clamp technique) Μέθοδος για την καταγραφή της ηλεκτρικής δραστηριότητας των νευρώνων ή μικρών κηλίδων μεμβράνης με τον σχηματισμό στεγανού σφραγίσματος μεταξύ ηλεκτροδίου και μεμβράνης. *Τομογραφία εκπομπής ποζιτρονίων (Positron emission tomography, PET scan) Τεχνική για την παραγωγή εικόνων του λειτουργούντος εγκεφάλου. Η τεχνική συνδυάζει τις αρχές της αξονικής τομογραφίας και της ραδιοϊσοτοπικής απεικόνισης. *Τοπικό σήμα (Local sign) Σταθερή χωρική σχέση μεταξύ της θέσης ενός ερεθίσματος για αντανακλαστική απόκριση και των συγκεκριμένων μυών οι οποίοι συσπώνται αποκρινόμενοι στο ερέθισμα. *Τοπογραφικός χάρτης (Topographic map) Σταθερή χωρική σχέση μεταξύ νευρώνων και των στόχων τους, η οποία δημιουργείται από την τοπογραφικά οργανωμένη κατάληξη των νευραξόνων σε ένα πεδίο-στόχο. *Τροφικοί παράγοντες (Trophic factors) Πρωτεΐνες οι οποίες συμβάλλουν στην επιβίωση των νευρώνων κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης. Υ *Ύδατα ενυδάτωσης (Waters of hydration) Nέφος μορίων ύδατος το οποίο περιβάλλει ένα ιόν σε διάλυμα. *Υπερπόλωση (Hyperpolarization) Αύξηση του δυναμικού μεμβράνης του κυττάρου. Με την υπερπόλωση γίνεται λιγότερο πιθανή η παραγωγή ενός δυναμικού ενέργειας από τον νευρώνα και γι’ αυτό είναι ανασταλτική. Πρβλ. Εκπόλωση. *Υπερστήλη (Hypercolumn) Σύνολο στηλών στον φλοιό των εγκεφαλικών ημισφαιρίων το οποίο περιλαμβάνει ένα σύνολο στηλών οφθαλμικής επικράτησης για κάθε οφθαλμό και μια πλήρη σειρά στηλών προσανατολισμού, οι οποίες καλύπτουν προσανατολισμό 180ο. *Υποδεκτικό κύτταρο (Receptor cell) Αισθητικό κύτταρο εξειδικευμένο να αποκρίνεται σε μια συγκεκριμένη φυσική ιδιότητα, όπως είναι η αφή, το φως ή η θερμοκρασία. *Υποδεκτικό πεδίο (Receptive field) Περιοχή του υποδεκτικού φύλλου (π.χ. του αμφιβληστροειδούς ή του δέρματος) η οποία διεγείρει έναν νευρώνα. *Υποδοχέας, ιοντοτρόπος (Receptor, ionotropic) Mετασυναπτικός υποδοχέας αποτελούμενος από αρκετές υπομονάδες (συχνά 5) ο οποίος περιλαμβάνει τόσο το στοιχείο αναγνώρισης (π.χ. θέση πρόσδεσης διαβιβαστή) όσο και τον δίαυλο ιόντων. Οι υποδοχείς αυτοί ανήκουν σε μια μεγάλη οικογένεια πρωτεϊνών, προερχόμενων από κοινό πρόγονο, οι οποίες αποτελούνται από διαμεμβρανικές υπομονάδες που σχηματίζουν έναν πλήρη ύδατος πόρο, τον δίαυλο ιόντων. Mια χαρακτηριστική περίπτωση είναι ο νικοτινικός υποδοχέας της ακετυλοχολίνης. Σε αντίθεση προς τους μεταβολοτρόπους υποδοχείς οι οποίοι ελέγχουν έμμεσα τους διαύλους ιόντων, μέσω ενδοκυτταρικών αγγελιοφόρων, οι ιοντοτρόποι υποδοχείς ελέγχουν τους διαύλους ιόντων άμεσα. *Υποδοχέας καϊνικού οξέος (Receptor, kainate) Ένας υποδοχέας μη-NMDA γλουταμινικού οξέος. Ένας από τους τρεις τύπους μετασυναπτικών υποδοχέων γλουταμινικού οξέος. Οι άλλοι δύο είναι οι υποδοχείς NMDΑ και οι μεταβολοτρόποι υποδοχείς του γλουταμινικού. *Υποδοχέας, μεταβολοτρόπος (Receptor, metabotropic) Μετασυναπτικός υποδοχέας αποτελούμενος από μία μόνο υπομονάδα η οποία διαπερνά τη μεμβράνη επτά φορές και συζευγνύεται με πρωτεΐνες G οι οποίες δραστηριοποιούν ενδοκυτταρικούς δεύτερους αγγελιοφόρους που συμμετέχουν σε διαύλους ιόντων και άλλους ενδοκυτταρικούς στόχους. Χαρακτηριστικές περιπτώσεις είναι οι μουσκαρινικοί υποδοχείς ακετυλοχολίνης, οι μεταβολοτρόποι υποδοχείς γλουταμινικού οξέος, η σεροτονίνη και ο αδρενεργικός υποδοχέας β. *Υποδοχέας, μεταβολοτρόπος γλουταμινικού οξέος (Receptor, metabotropic glutamate) Είδος υποδοχέα του γλουταμινικού ο οποίος συμμετέχει σε διάφορες ενδοκυτταρικές οδούς δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου. Οι μεταβολοτρόποι υποδοχείς δραστηριοποιούνται από τη φαρμακευτική ουσία ACPD. Τα άλλα δύο είδη υποδοχέων γλουταμινικού είναι ιοντοτρόποι υποδοχείς: ο υποδοχέας NMDA και ο υποδοχέας μη NMDA. Υποδοχέας, μετασυναπτικός (Receptor, postsynaptic) Εξειδικευμένη μεγαλομοριακή πρωτεΐνη του μετασυναπτικού κυττάρου η οποία προσδένεται στον νευροδιαβιβαστή που απελευθερώνεται από το προσυναπτικό κύτταρο. Όλοι οι υποδοχείς χημικών διαβιβαστών έχουν δύο κοινά βιοχημικά χαρακτηριστικά: έχουν ένα στοιχείο αναγνώρισης για το πρόσδεμα το οποίο δεσμεύουν και επιτελούν λειτουργία τελεστή μέσα στο κύτταρο, π.χ. παρεμβαίνουν στον έλεγχο διαύλων ιόντων ή στη δραστηριοποίηση «καταρρακτών» δεύτερων αγγελιοφόρων. Οι υποδοχείς διαιρούνται σε αρκετές κύριες κατηγορίες, οι οποίες περιλαμβάνουν τους ιοντοτρόπους, τους μεταβολοτρόπους και τους υποδοχείς κινάσες της τυροσίνης. *Υποδοχέας, μη NMDA (Receptor, non-NMDA) Τύπος ιοντοτρόπων υποδοχέων οι οποίοι αποκρίνονται στο γλουταμινικό οξύ. Οι υποδοχείς αυτοί δραστηριοποιούνται από τις φαρμακευτικές ουσίες AMPA, καϊνικό οξύ και κισκαλικό οξύ και αποκλείονται από τη φαρμακευτική ουσία CNQX. *Υποδοχέας, μουσκαρινικός ACh (Receptor, muscarinic ACh) Ένας από τους δύο τύπους μετασυναπτικών υποδοχέων οι οποίοι δεσμεύουν ακετυλοχολίνη. Οφείλει την ονομασία του στο γεγονός ότι η φαρμακευτική ουσία μουσκαρίνη δεσμεύεται αποκλειστικά σε αυτόν τον τύπο υποδοχέα και μιμείται τις δράσεις της ACh. Ο μουσκαρινικός υποδοχέας της ACh ανήκει σε μια μεγάλη οικογένεια μεταβολοτρόπων υποδοχέων οι οποίοι δραστηριοποιούν οδούς δεύτερου αγγελιοφόρου στον μετασυναπτικό νευρώνα (έμμεσος έλεγχος). Πρβλ. Υποδοχέας, νικοτινικός ACh. *Υποδοχέας, νικοτινικός ACh (Receptor, nicotinic ACh) Ένας από τους δύο τύπους μετασυναπτικών υποδοχέων που δεσμεύουν ακετυλοχολίνη. Οφείλει την ονομασία του στο γεγονός ότι η νικοτίνη προσδένεται αποκλειστικά σε αυτόν τον τύπο υποδοχέα και μιμείται τις δράσεις της ACh. Αποτελεί κύριο παράδειγμα άμεσα ελεγχόμενου ιοντοτρόπου υποδοχέα. Πρβλ. Υποδοχέας, μουσκαρινικός ACh. *Υποδοχέας, NMDA (Receptor, NMDA) Ένας από τους τρεις τύπους μετασυναπτικών υποδοχέων γλουταμινικού ο οποίος δραστηριοποιείται επιλεκτικά από τη φαρμακευτική ουσία NMDA (Ν-μεθυλο-D-ασπαραγινικό οξύ). Ο υποδοχέας NMDA διαπιστώθηκε ότι παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο στην ανάπτυξη του νευρικού συστήματος και στη μακρόχρονη ενδυνάμωση, προφανώς λόγω του ότι είναι διαπερατός από τα Ca2+. Πρβλ. Υποδοχέας μη NMDA? Υποδοχέας, μεταβολοτρόπος γλουταμινικού οξέος. Υποθάλαμος (Hypothalamus) Μία από τις δύο δομές του διάμεσου εγκεφάλου. Ρυθμίζει αυτόνομες, ενδοκρινικές και σπλαχνικές λειτουργίες. *Υπόθεση χημειοσυγγένειας (Chemoaffinity hypothesis) Υπόθεση η οποία διατυπώθηκε από τον Roger Sperry και σύμφωνα με την οποία οι νευρώνες σχηματίζουν συγκεκριμένες συνδέσεις με βάση τις χημικές τους συγγένειες. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *νευρώνας * νεύρο Βιβλιογραφία * E.R. Kandel, J.H. Schwartz, T.M. Jessell, Principles of Neural Science, 4th edition, McGraw-Hill, 2000. * Howell-Fulton, Physiology and Biophysics. Vol. 1 The Brain and Neural Function. T. Ruch & H.D. Patton (Eds.), 20th Edition, W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia, PA, 1979. * Handbook of Physiology, Section 1. The nervous system, Vol. II. Motor Control (Parts I & II). American Physiological Society, Bethesda, MD 1981. * Handbook of Physiology, Section 1. The nervous system, Vol. III. Sensory Systems. American Physiological Society, Bethesda, MD 1981. * U. Windhorst, How Brain- Like is the Spinal Cord? Springer, Barlin, 1988 * A. Makrigiannakis et al., Participation of maternal and fetal CRH in early phases of human implantation: the role of antalarmin, Current Drug Targets - Immune, Endocrine and Metabolic Disorders 4, 1-22, 2004 * A. J. Tilbrook et al., Effects of stress on reproduction in non-rodent mammals: the role of glucocorticoids and sex differences, Reviews of Reproduction 5, 105-113, 2000 * A. Gravanis and A.N. Margioris, The Corticotropin-Releasing Factor (CRF) Family of Neuropeptides in Inflammation: Potential therapeutic Applications, Current Med. Chem. 12, 763-771, 2005 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ειδική Αναφορά *Πανεπιστημιακές Εκδόσεις Κρήτης Category:Επιστήμες Category:Βιολογία *